PLAYBOY
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: kesabaran hati seorang kim jongin terhadap kekasihnya OH sehun yang tukang selingkuh,,, PLAKKKKK,,,,,,,,, "OH SEHUN KITA PUTUS" ,,,, ,,,HUNKAI,,, .2min,,Sligh KrisKai,,,Chapter 5 END
1. Chapter 1

**| PLAYBOY |**

.

Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]  
Pairs: HunKai  
Lengh: Chapter?  
Genre: dipertanyakan?  
Rate: T

Warning: BOY LOVE, YAOI,,CRACK PAIRS,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ, Typo bersebaran harap maklum karna MALAS edit,yang tidak suka silakan tekan (X) or BACK.

HAPPY READING

PLAAAAAAK

Sehun tercengang memegangi pipinya yang panas karna di tampar oleh jongin, namjachingunya.

Jejak lima jari terlukis indah di wajah putih mulus seorang ohH sehun.

" Jo_jongini ini tak seperti yang kau kira"

" Cih Yang benar saja, kamu benar-benar bad boy  
tidak cinta padaku,kau hanya penasaran saja padaku bukan" teriak Jongin

" Tidak, aku benar_benar mencintaimu, sungguh.

Plok

Jongin melempar beberapa lembar foto sehun yang tengah berciuman panas di sebuah Bar  
" Lalu itu apa, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya OH_SEHUN"

Sehun terdiam, tidak menyangka jongin menjadi seorang stalker demi dirinya,senang dan takut bercampur jadi satu, namun lebih besar ke rasa takutnya sih, takut jikalau jongin akan memutuskannya.

"Gara-gara kamu, Aku selalu tertipu setiap waktu,kau tahu aku terlalu percaya padamu, apa kau tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu di rumah dengan di temani rasa bosan, menunggumu datang untuk menghabiskan malam minggu bersama,tak memperdulikan ucapan teman_temanku yang menjelekan kamu selama ini"

Sehun terdiam tak bisa membela Dirinya, ia tahu ia Salah

" Kamu ngga asik, nggak tahu aturan  
Kau setan, playboy sialan, kau malah asik dengan namja lain, aku membencimu"

jongin berlari meninggalkan sehun yang mematung Di tempatnya yang masih memegangi pipinya yang mulai terasa perih

" Jo_jongini,, tunggu. Aku sayang"

_

BRAAK

"Yahhh ada apa denganmu kim jong in" teriak taemin hyung jongin, ia terlonjak kaget mendegar pintu depan yang dibuka dengan kasar

Padahal taemin tengah berciuman panas dengan suaminya yaitu pangeran kodok alian minho.

" Aishh anak itu benar_benar" geram taemin saat dilihatnya jongin yang malah mengacuhkannya dan naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

"Sudahlah changi, kau seperti Baru mengenal jongin saja, pasti sehun berulah lagi" ucap minho santai sambil memainkan rambut taemin

" Mereka itu sudah besar, pacaran 2tahun sama sekali tidak ada Perubahan, selalu saja bertengkar dan ujung_ujungnya kita semua yang repot" dengus taemin

Minho hanya menghela nafas sambil memijat keningnya yang mendadak pusing jika istrinya itu sudah berbicara tentang Jongin dan sehun pasti sangat cerewet.

" Aku heraan kenapa sehun selalu saja nyeleweng, jika dia benar_benar menyayangi adikku seharusnya dia tidak menjadi seorang Bad boy"

" Jongin juga seolah tak pernah lelah, sudah tahu sehun seperti itu kenapa tidak melepaskannya saja" timpal minho

" Aishh,, yeobo,, jika seseorang sudah cinta mati pasti seperti itu, sehun saja yang tidak peka dan terus menyia_nyiakan adikku"

" Bad boy itu wajar bagi seorang seme sejati, apalagi tampang sehun sangat mendukung tidak heran jika dia dikerubuti banyak orang"

" Yah kenapa kau jadi membela sehun" taemin melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap suaminya tajam

" Kita itu sama_sama seme, jadi kita saling mengerti" ucap minho cuek

" Maksudmu apa,? Jadi uke itu harus menerima begitu saja jika semenya selingkuh, begitu maksudmu" taemin mulai menaikan nada suaranya

Jongin yang mendengar teriakan_teriakan hyung dan kakak iparnya itu hanya bisa menutup telingga, bukankah mereka tadi baik_baik saja, kenapa sekarang mereka yang malah bertengkar' pikir jongin

"BERISIK KALIAN" teriak jongin

BRAAAAK

Dan ia pun membanting pintu kamarnya #"pintu yang malang"

" Hahh,, " minho lagi_lagi hanya bisa menghella nafas semenjak menikah dengan taemin, seperti ini lah hari_harinya, selalu ramai oleh sebuah teriakan, istrinya yang bawel dan cerewet, jongin dan sehun yang selalu bertengkar, namun ia bahagia memiliki keluarga kecil seperti ini, jongin seperti anaknya sendiri karna sifat jongin yang masih kekanakan.

" Sudahlah changi, lebih baik kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tadi hmmm" minho mulai mendekati taemin yang merayu kembali istrinya dan Dengan mudahnya taemin mengangguk melupakan kekesalannya akan ucapan suaminya tadi.

Mereka kembali merapatkan tubuh mereka, taemin mengalungkan tangannya di leher minho sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu, taemin dan minho_pun sudah memejamkan mata mereka, nafas sudah saling beradu tinggal berapa mili lagi bibir mereka bertemu

BRAAAAK

" OMO " teriak taemin lagi sambil mendorong tubuh minho sampai terjungkal saking kagetnya

" JONGINI KAU HARUS MENDENGARKAN PENJELASANKU DULU" dengan tidak sopannya sehun berteriak sambil berlari menuju kamar jongin

" YAH APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK TAHU CARA MEMBUKA PINTU YANG BENAR, DIMANA SOPAN SANTUN KALIAN SEBAGAI SEORANG PELAJAR"

minho menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan istrinya yang cetar membahana itu

Aura iblis mulai menyelimuti diri taemin, selalu seperti ini, sehun dan jongin bertengkar hampir setiap hari namun beberapa jam setelahnya atau bahkan menit mereka pasti akan akur kembali

" Pelankan suaramu, tidak enak di dengar tetangga" ucap minho mencoba menenangkan istrinya sebagai suami yang baik,

yah sepertinya di rumah itu hanya minho yang sabar dan normal di antara yang lainnya. Ck.

" Mereka itu setan atau iblis sih, selalu saja membuat kepalaku hampir pecah" taemin memijat kepalanya

" Sudahlah, kita lihat saja besok atau bahkan nanti malam , mereka pasti akan akur kembali" dengan sabar minho membujuk istrinya , dan itu hampir setiap hari juga ia lakukan, jongin dan sehun sungguh membuat suasana rumah minho dan taemin itu selalu ramai,

" Lebih baik kita pindah kekamar kita" taemin mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah jongin

" Jongini,, aku mohon, maafkan aku,, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu jongini, ayoo cepat buka" taemin dan minho yang baru saja sampai di lantai atas terkikik geli melihat mimik wajah sehun yang merajuk memohon di depan kamar jongin agar di bukakan pintu

" Selamat berjuang OH_SEHUN" ucap minho dan taemin secara bersamaan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Menyisakan sehun dengan tampan sedihnya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya keluarlah desahan_desahan yang membuat sehun MUPENG

" Calon kakak ipar kurang ajar" cibir sehun

Setelah hampir setengah jam mengedor pintu kamar jongin dan hasilnya nihil tidak dibukakan , tubuh sehun merosot kelantai,suaranya hampir habis jongin benar_benar marah sepertinya, di tambah suara taemin dan minho di dalam kamar yang membuat sehun semakin kesal saja. Lengkap sudah sepertinya penderitaan sehun

"Ah lebih baik aku menghubungi eomma bahwa aku tidak akan pulang dan menginap di rumah jongin" dengan lunglainya sehun menuruni tangga menuju ruang TV dan menghubungi eommanya di sana seperti biasanya

Sedangkan di dalam kamar jongin terus menatap horor pintu kamarnya takut takut sehun akan mendobrak masuk pintu itu seperti biasanya, yah pintu kamar jongin sudah sering sehun ganti karna ia rusak dan taemin hanya bisa berteriak memarahi sehun yang sudah kebal dengan teriakan taemin,

" Aish apa playboy itu sudah lelah, kemana teriakan teriakannya yang meminta di bukakan pintu, ah aku tidak peduli, lebih baik aku tidur" dan jonginpun menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga seperti kepompong menuju alam mimpinya, ia berdoa sebelum matanya terpejam'semoga iblis sehun tak muncul di dalam mimpinya'

sudah 2 tahun sehun dan jongin pacaran dan selalu seperti ini karna sifat playboy sehun dan jongin yang cemburuan, orang tua merekapun sudah merestui mereka dan membantu mereka untuk baikan, tapi semenjak taemin menikah jongin memilih tinggal bersama taemin dengan alasan ia akan kesepian jika tinggal di rumahnya karna kedua orang tua jongin selalu bepergian ke luar kota bahkan keluar negri untuk bisnisnya ,biarpun sehun selalu menemaninya tetap saja sehun akan pulang kerumahnya, jika keadaan genting(?) Saja maka sehun akan menginap

Dan semenjak jongin tinggal bersama taemin pula disanalah tempat sehun berlabuh setiap hari untuk menemui kekasihnya yah walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar hebat tapi heranya tidak sampai putus, jika itu terjadi mungkin sehun akan bunuh diri, Ɯǩά=))º°˚ Ɯǩά=))º°˚

Minho turun mengambil air untuk taemin yang kehausan akibat olahraga malam mereka, namun saat melewati ruang tengah ia melihat sehun dengan tampang kesalnya memandangi handphone sambil berbaring di sofa.

" Apakah berhasil sobat" ucap minho sambil menepuk pundak sehun, sehun hanya melirik minho malas

" Tidak aku jawabpun hyung pasti tahu" jawab sehun malas, minho terkikik

"Teruslah berjuang, ingat kau adalah seme sejati,, dan OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO,,, ada apa dengan wajah tampanmu" teraiknya yaang. Di buat dramatis,tawa minho seketika meledak melihat tatto alias tapak lima jari di wajah sehun

Sehun manyun" jangan tertawa kau hyung atau aku tidak akan meminjamkan Video yadong terbaruku"

Minho langsung menutup mulutnya, (y);)  
` OKЄ 。 。 sepertinya kedua seme ini sudah. Sangat kompak sekaligus koplak, Ɯǩά=))º°˚ Ɯǩά=))º°˚

" Jadi jongin menamparmu" sehun mengangguk sambil menekuk wajah tampannya, minho menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar

" Dan lebih baik kau kembali kekamarmu hyung, taemin hyung pasti sudah menunngumu, bukankah kegiatan malam kalian belum selesai" ucap sehun karna sudah kesal melihat wajah minho yang memerah menahan tawa karna dirinya

" OMO,, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku sehun_ah, kau memang rekan yang baik, taemini pasti akan marah karna aku Terlalu lama mengambil minumannya"

" Yahh segeralah pergi hyung" usir sehun sambil mengibas_ngibaskan tangannya mengusir, sebenarnya ini rumah milik sehun atau minho sih?, yah dasar sehun yang tidak tau diri saja karna sudah terbiasa.

"Jongini,,, andai kau tak marah padaku, kita pasti bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti minho dan taem hyung lakukan" ngenes sehun.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 02:00 KST, jongin terbagun merasakan tenggorokannya kering,dengan ragu ia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya, takut sehun si iblis itu berada di sana,

Krieeeeeet

Dengan pelan bahkan Sangat pelan jongin membuka pintu kamarnya, memnyumbulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, melihat kekiri dan kekaanan sungguh seperti seorang yang tengah mengendap_ngendap atau bisa di bilang maling.

Ia tersenyum " ah ternyata setan itu sudah pulang"

Dengan sesekali menguap kecil jongin menuruni satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke dapur, tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya di sofa ruang tengah, jongin tak melihatnya karna lampu ruang tengah dimatikan,

Baru saja jongin selesai menaruh gelas bekasnya minum ke atas meja,

"KYAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" pekiknya,begitu ia membalikan tubuhnya hendak kembali ke kamar seseorang dengan senyum mengerikan tengah bersandar di pintu dapur sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada,siapa lagi kalo bukan sehun.

" Sudah selesai minumnya sayang" tanyanya kalem

" Kenapa kau masih ada di rumahku, pulang sana" judes jongin.

" Apa, kau masih haus" dengan santainya sehun mendekat ke arah jongin yang kini tengah berjalan mundur karna melihat seringaian sehun.

" Mau apa ka_kau oh_seh_hun" seringaian sehun semakin lebar mendengar suara jongin yang mulai gugup.

" Aku juga haus jonginie,,,"

" Ohh jadi kau haus, kalo begitu. Minumlah, aku masih mengantuk" jongin berusaha menenagkan dirinya mati_matian, ia tahu betul maksud kata HAUS yang sehun ucapkan, dengan berjalan santai melewati sehun mengubur sedalam_dalamnya rasa gugupnya.

" KAU" teriaak sehun saat jongin sudah mencapai pintu dapur,

'Ini tidak akan baik' batin jongin dan langsung berlari

"AKU HAUS AKAN SENTUHANMU SAYANG" teriak sehun mengejar jongin kekamarnya,

" Kena kau, kau tak bisa lari lagi dariku jongini" sehun berhasil menarik tangan jongin saat akan menaiki tangga dan langsung menggendongnya,

" YAhhhhhhhhhh turunkan aku babo, TAEMIN HYUNG TOLONGLAH ADIKMU YANG MANIS INI"

" Ssssthh,,,,, jangan berisik jonginie, taemin hyung dan minho hyung sedang meeting di kamarnya" bisik sehun

" MWO, kau gila OH_SEHUN"

" Yahh, aku gila karnamu, ayooo kita baikan dan bercinta malam ini"

BlaaAam

_

"Kemana jongin dan sehun, apa mereka belum turun" tanya minho pada istrinya yang kini tengah menata makanan di meja makan itu.

" Molla, semalam mereka berisik sekali, membuat telingaku sakit, tidak tahukah mereka jika aku begitu lelah dan ingin tidur, teriak_teriak tidak melihat waktu" kesal taemin mengingat teriakan jongin dan sehun semalam

minho tersenyum, istrinya selalu cerewet jika menyangkut jongin dan sehun

" Semalem aku prihatin melihat sehun yang terdampar di ruang tengah, sepertinya ia tidak. Mendapat pintu"

" Masih untung sehun tidak merusak pintu kamar jongin lagi yeobo" cibir taemin, "karna biasanya sehun akan mendobrak pintu kamar jongin bahkan merusaknya jika tidak di bukakan"taemin menuangkan the hangatnya ke cangkir minho.

" Itu akan lebih seru lagi kan sayang" taemin menatap minho malas, suaminya itu kadang menyebalkan.

" Aku berani bertaruh sekarang mereka sudah baikan"

" Yah dan menjijikan karna mereka akan bermesraan dengan tanpa rasa malunya"

Dan benar saja, dua mahluk yang menjadi topik sarapan pagi itu datang dengan tidak tau malunya.  
Sehun kini tengah menggendong jongin di pundaknya sambil menciumi pipi sehun

" Jangan nakal lagi aku mencintaimu" ucap jongin. Lagi_lagi taemin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memijjat pelipisnya, minho terkikik mengingat perang sehun dan jonhin semalam, lihatlah sekarang mereka malah Lengket begitu.

" Tidak akan karna aku sangat menyayangimu" sehun mengecup bibir jongin kilat setelah mendudukannya di kursi, mengacuhkan dua orang yang sedari tadi menatap jijik lebih tepatnya taemin yang menatap jijik ke arah jongin dan sehun,

" Hentikan itu, kalian menjijikan, " cibir taemin

" Kau iri hyung karna minho hyung tak seromantis diriku"

" Yahh sehun_ah kau cari masalah Denganku " teriak minho tak terima

" Sudahlah sehunie, ayo kita sarapan" bujuk jongin

Dan sarapan pagi itu terlihat sangat abstrak dengan mood yang berbeda beda, jongin dan sehun yang saling suap_menyuapi, sehun yang selalu menggoda jongin, jongin yang blusshing, taemin dengan tampang kesal dan jengah , minho yang hanya diam menikmati sarapannya tanpa mau melihat ke arah depannya yaitu sehun dan jongin,

"sekarang kalian mesra sekali, aku berani jamin beberapa jam setelah ini kalian akan bertengkar kembali" batin minho.

_

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi, jongin kini tengah duduk di taman belakang menunggu sehun sepperti biasanya. Sambil memainkan handphone milik sehun karna memang sehun selalu memberikan handpohe miliknya jika di sekolah dan sepulang sekolah jongin akan mengembalikannya,bukannya over itu salah satu pembuktian cinta seorang sehun kepada jongin Ɯǩά=))º°˚ Ɯǩά=))º°˚

Dahi jongin berkerut ketika melihat kontak milik sehun semuanya adalah nama seorang namja kecuali eommanya, itu aneh bukan, jongin memasukan nama_nama yang ia tidak dikenalnya kedalam handphone miliknya, saking seriusnya memindahkan kontak telphone ia tidak menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya itu. Dan mengacuhkannya

" Menunggu lama baby"

"Hmm"

"Kau sudah makan?,"

"Hmm"

" kau haus tidak"

" Hmmm"

(y);)  
` OKЄ 。 。 sehun mulai heran , ada apa dengan jonginnya, apa dia sedang sariawan,hingga hanya gumaman yang ia keluarkan

" Serius sekali"

" Hmm"

" Yahhh, kau mengacuhkanku, ,,"

" Hmm"

Sehun geram. Dan melihat apa yang sedang jongin lakukan

" Ada yang menarik di handphoneku"

" Hmm" lagi_lagi hanya gumaman yang jongin keluarkan, karna kesal sehun menarik handphonnya

" Yahh kau mengangguku pergi sana" kesal jongin karna ia sedang serius tadi

" Tapi kau mengacuhkanku"

" Aku sedang sibuk dengan handphonemu, jika kau ingin Istrirahat, cari saja chanyeol untuk menemanimu makan, aku sedang Tidak nafsu"

" Yahh, chanyeol pasti sedang bersama baekhyun sekarang "

" Aku tidak peduli, aku sedang sibuk , pergi sana" jongin menarik kembali handphone milik sehun.

" Aisshh kau menyebalkan" sehun bangkit dari duduknnya dengan kesal, dilihatnya jongin yang menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek

'aku bingung, kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu jongini' batin sehun dan pergi meninggalkan jongin yang masih sibuk.

_

Sehun yang memang Lagi bad mood hanya berjalan _jalan santi mengitari koridor sekolah sambil bersiul_siul sesekali bercicit_cuit jika ada seorang Yeoja Sexy Atau namja cantik yang menggodanya,sehun suka itu,

namun saat melewati toilet yeoja sehun di tarik masuk dan di bekap di bilik oleh Seorang yeoja yang terkenal sexy dan fullgar di sekolahnya

" Hyu_hyuna, apa yang kau lakukan"  
" Bercinta denganmu oppa" yeoja itu malah menarik tengkuk sehun dan menciumnya, sungguh agresif, bodohnya sehun atau memang karna ia Seorang bad boy iapun menerimanya.

_

Jongin mencari sehun kesana kemari, bertanya Ke chanyeol apakah sehun tadi bersamanya dan jawabannya "ani, sejak istirahat sehun tak menemuiku, bukankah ia menemuimu jongin_ah"

" Ne,, tapi Aku sibuk dan menyuruhnya menemuimu" jawab jongin

" Tapi sedari tadi kami hanya berdua "jawab baekhyun yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengan chanyeol

" Ne, gomawo atas infonya" dan jonginpun berlari untuk mencari sehun kembali namun hasilnya nihil, sehun tidak ia temukan

'Awas saja jika kau macam_macam lagi di belakangku sehunie, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu lagi'

_

" Changi_ah,,,," teriak sehun saat melihat jongin tengah bersandar di mobilnya sambil manyun, ngambek ceritanya,

Sehun berlari menghampiri namjachingunya itu" menungggu lama eummm" tanya sehun setelah mengecup singkat Kening jongin.

" Dari mana saja kau evil, aku mencarimu dari jam istirahat tadi" jongin pouting

" Heii, bukankah kau menyuruhku istirahat sendiri,"

" ≈îЎªãª≈ aku tahu, bukankah aku menyuruhmu istirahat bersama chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun hyung, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya"

" Mana. Mungkin aku menemui mereka daan menonton mereka bermesraan, aku tidak mau menjadi seperti kambing conge jadi Aku berkeliling sekolah saja" dusta sehun

" Bohong,, aku sudah mencarimu di setiap sudut sekolah tapi aku tak Menemukanmu, hanya toilet yeoja yang tidak aku gledah"

dalam hati sehun berucap sukur, jika jongin mengledah toilet yeoja bisa habis sehun di tangan jjongin,

" Jj_jinja,, "gugup sehun

"Ne"

"ahh sudahlah, yang penting aku disini sekarang"  
Sehun menarik jongin kedalam pelukannya

Namun jongin merasa ada yang janggal, 'bau apa ini, sejak kapan sehun bberganti parfum' pikirnya sambil menghirup bau di tubuh sehun yang serasa janggal

Jongin mendorong tubuh sehun kasar, tatapannya tajam "Bau parfume yang memuakkan hidungku Punya siapa itu? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?, katakan padaku" teriak jongin

'Matilah kau OH_SEHUN' sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri karna tak sempat mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam cadangannya di loker.

"Kau belum menghentikan kebiasaan  
Selingkuh di belakangku eohh"

Di lihatnya sehun yang tak bergeming di tempatnya, jongin meninggalkan sehun begitu saja dan berlari keluar gerbang sekolahnya

Sehun hendak mengejar jongin, namun. Baru saja ia membuka pintu mobilnya, handphone miliknya berdering

" Eomma bisakah kau menghubungiku nanti aku harus mengejar jongin"

" Apa yang bisa Kalian lakukan hanya bertengkar, jemput hyungmu di bandara sekarang juga, titik, jongin biar eomma yang urus"

" Ne eomma" dengan lemas sehun hanya bisa pasrah.

Jongin kini tengah menggerutu di ruang TV sambil mengotak_atik remot menganti_ganti chanel secara acak,

Sebenarnya jongin bukan sedang menonton TV lebih tepatnya ia sedang menggerutu ata kebiasaan kekasihnya itu

"Ya tuhan, sebenarnya aku di pelet apa oleh Seorang OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, sehun sehingga begitu menyayangi ani, aku Mencintai namja playboy itu"

" Setiap ada masalah pasti eommanya ikut campur, yah walaupun aku juga kadang begitu sih"

" Aishh tapi dia itu menyebalkan"

Untug taemin sedang belanja bulanan ke luar jadi tidak ada yang akan menimpali ocehan_ocehan dan teriakan jongin saat ini.

" Di handphonemu ada banyak nama pria  
sebenarnya itu nama yeoja yang kau dirubah"

"Bau parfume yang memuakkan hidungku  
,Entah itu Punya siapa,"

"Kau belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaan  
Selingkuh di belakangku bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu"

" Tapi Sejauh apapun aku lari darimu, aku tidak bisa lepas darimu Dan selalu memaafkanmu"

" Arrrrrg OH_SEHUN KAU MEMBUATKU GILA"

" YAH KAU KIRA RUMAH INI HUTAN EOH" teriak taemin dari pintu depan saat mendengar teriakan jongin.

" Hyung, kau sudah pulang" jongin menghampiri hyungnya dan membantu membawa belanjaan taemin

" Yahh dan betapa terkejutnya aku begitu. Membuka pintu suara teriakan mu merusak pendengaranku, sebenarnya kau kenapa lagi dengan sehun jongin_ah"

" Ahh aku dan dia baik_baik saja Hyung" dusta jongin

Drrrt ddrrtt

Suara bunyi handphone di saku jongin menghentikan langkahnya, di ambilnya benda persegi itu.

" Handphone siapa itu" tanya taemin saat jongin mengambil handphone yang bukan miliknya dari dalam sakunya

" Sehun, tadi di saat pulang aku lupa mengembalikannya keburu kesal hyung" dengan cengiran jongin menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya

" Pesan masuk hyung, apa aku harus membukanya"

" Buka saja, bukankah biasanya begitu" jawab taemin

Jongin membuka pesan itu 'HYONAN' nama yang aneh pikir jongin saat melihat siapa pengirimnya

Selang beberapa detik mata jongin langsung membulat saat melihaat isi pesannya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, belanjaan yang ia bawa ambrukk berserakan di lantai

" Jongin_ah,, noe gwemchana?" Tanya taemin khawatir

" Brengsekkk" jongin langsung berlari menuju garasi mobilnya, karna khawatir melihat adiknya yang mendadak menangis taemin mengikuti jongin

BRAAAAAAK

Tanpa sopan santun jongin menerobos masuk kediaman sehun , niat hati ia ingin meminta penjelasan dan memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada kekasihnya, namun apa yang ia liat malah menambah dalam sakit hatinya

"OH_SEHUN KITA PUTUS"

"MWO"

.

.

((( TBC dengan sesatnya )))

reviewwww kawan,, ini pantas tak di lanjutin postnya,,,,hehehe

~Ovay~


	2. Chapter 2

**PLAYBOY 2 | HunKai**

PLAYBOY  
chap 2

•

Pairs: HunKai  
Lengh: Chap 2 {broken}  
Author:[~Ovay~]  
Genre: romance

Warning: BOY LOVE, YAOI,,CRACK PAIRS,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ, Typo bersebaran harap maklum,etc

NO COPAS tanpa seijin pemilik arasoo,,

•

••  
HAPPY READING

.'

Jongin membuka pesan di handphone sehun  
'HYONAN' nama yang aneh pikir jongin saat melihat siapa nama pengirimnya

Selang beberapa detik mata jongin langsung membulat saat melihaat isi pesannya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, belanjaan yang ia bawa ambrukk berserakan di lantai

" Jongin_ah,, noe gwemchana?" Tanya taemin khawatir

" Brengsekkk" jongin langsung berlari menuju garasi mobilnya,

karna khawatir melihat adiknya yang mendadak menangis taemin mengikuti jongin

BRAAAAAAK

Tanpa sopan santun jongin menerobos masuk ke kediaman sehun , niat hati ia ingin meminta penjelasan dan memberi sedikit pelajaran kepada kekasihnya, namun apa yang ia liat malah menambah dalam sakit hatinya

"OH_SEHUN KITA PUTUS"

"MWO"sehun langsung mendorong namja cantik yang tengah menindihnya itu hingga ia mengerang kesakitan karna terjungkal dan bertubrukan langsung dengan lantai marmer yang dingin.

" Jonggini,, shiroo,," sehun langsung memegang kedua tangan jongin dan bersimpuh di hadapan jongin

Jongin menampik kasar tangan itu dan berdecih. Meremehkan

"Cih Kau bahkan belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaan  
Selingkuh di belakangku bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu dan mempercayaimu lagi"

"Aku kesini hendak meminta penjelasanmu atas pesan ini" jongin menyodorkan handphone milik sehun dan di terima sehun dengan Tangan gemetaran 'apa jongin mengetahui kegiatanku pada jam istirahat bersama hyuna' batin sehun

" Itu nomor hyuna bukan?, yeoja gatel gak tau aturan mengumbar kesexyan kepada siapapun, dan kau bodoh mau menerimanya, kurang SEXY apa aku dimatamu OH_SEHUN"

nada bicara jongin sudah tidak bisa di kontrol lagi, ia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan sedangkan orang_orang yang ada di situ hanya dapat diam mematung tanpa mau mencampuri urusan sehun dan jongin

" Dia,, siapa namja yang menindihmu itu" tunjuk jongin pada namja cantik yang masih terduduk dengan tidak elitnya karna sehun dorong

" Mwo aku, aku kenapa?" tanya namja itu dengan tampang innocentnya

" Cih menjijikan" cibir jongin, taemin yang melihat adiknya mulai tak terkontrolpun segera mengelus pundak jongin berusaha menenagkan adiknya

" Jongin sudahlah"

" TIDAK HYUNG INI SEMUA HARUS DI SELESAIKAN" Taemin langsung terdiam mendengar teriakan adiknya itu

" Jongini,, dengarkan penjelasanku,"

" dia bukan siapa_siapaku, dia sepupuku"

" Aku mohon, jangan putuskan aku"

rengek Sehun masih dengan posisi yang sama k bersimpuh di hadapan jongin.

" Aku nunggu Sehun, aku menunggumu bisa berubah dan setia padaku, tapi sepertinya aku salah, kau. Kau Tidak sesayang itu sama aku"

"Bahkan saat kamu di sampingku  
Kamu melirik namja yeppeo dan yeoja lain"

sehun merasa semua omongan jongin benar, ia menunduk dalam namun satu hal yang jongin tidak ketahui, sebejad_bejadnya dirinya, ketahuilah bahwa sehun sangat mencintai jongin

"Saat aku tidak ada, kau super playboy"sehun semakin menunduk

"Angkat wajahmu, jawab aku" teriak jongin yang terduduk di hadapan sehun dengaan linangan air mata , jongin mencengkran erat pundak sehun meminta penjelasan. Sehun hanya Dapat menatap Jongin sendu tanpa mampu berucap, sehun merasa ia Sudah sangat banyak mengecewakan jonginnya itu

"Kamu ngga asik, nggak tahu aturan, kau setan  
Kau SETAN , aku membencimu oh_sehun hiks"teriak jongin lagi dan mulai menangis.

" Jo_jongini,,, uljima,, mianheyo". Sehun menangkup kedua pipi jongin dan menghapus air yang mengaliri wajah manis kekasihnya itu eh masih pantaskah sehun menyebut jongin sebagai kekasihnya sedangkan jongin sendiri meminta putus darinya, ck.

Jongin perlahan melepas tangan sehun dari wajahnya "Aku sudah muak,aku muak, kesabaranku sudah mencapai batasnya oh_sehun. Dan kau akan ku D_E_P_A_K" sehun terdiam seolah waktu terhenti saat itu juga

" Kita putus" tanpa menunggu persetujuan sehun , jongin langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan kediamman sehun meninggalkan sehun yang seperti orang linglung, haruskah sehun bunuh diri sekarang?, no.

" Sudaah ku bilang bukan sehuna, jika sikapmu terus seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menjamin jongin akan terus bersabar bersamamu" ujar taemin sambil membantu sehun untuk berdiri

" Hyung bantu aku" rengek sehun pada taemin

Taemin memasang wajah sendunya

"mianhe sehuna, sepertinya kali ini hyung tidak bisa membantumu" taemin mengusap pundak sehun dan beranjak pergi menyusul jongin

Sehun kembali terduduk di lantai sambil mencengkarm erat handphone miliknya

" Sehunie,, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya namja yang menindih Sehun tadi

Sehun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan namja cantik itu ia terlalu fokus menatap pesan yang jongin maksud

' Terimakasih sehun_shi untuk permainan kita di toilet tadi, aku puas dan kau memang seme yang hebat, aku harap lain kali kita bisa melakukan yang lebih hebat lagi '

" SHiiiiit "

Prrraaak

Sehun membanting handphone miliknya hingga hancur tak berbentuk lagi

" Yahh kau kenapa" tanya namja cantik itu kaget dengan sikap sehun.

" Ini juga karna salahmu luhan hyung, coba kalo kau berjalan dengan benar tidak bergurau mungkin kau takan jatuh menindihku dan menciumku, lihat sekarang, JONGIN MEMUTUSKANKU"

" Yahh kenapa aku di bawa_bawa" teriak namja yang sehun panggil luhan hyung itu tak terima

" Ekhemmm maaf menganggu, tapi sepertinya aku butuh bantuan kalian " kedua namja itu langsung mendelik ke sumber suara

" Taemin hyung,?"

_

" gomapseubnida, kalian sudah mau mengantarkanku". Ujar taemin kepada luhan dan sehun

" Gwemchana hyung sudah kewajibanku sebagai adik ipar yang baik" ujar sehun dengan tampang sendunnya sambil keluar dari mobil mengikuti taemin, sedangkan taemin hanya bisa menghela nafas, apa sehun lupa ia habis di putuskan oleh adiknya, ck.

" Yah kenapa kau turun sehun_ah? Ayo pulang" Teriak luhan dari dalam mobil yang kini memegang kemudi bersiap untuk juga melihat sepupunya yang malah mengikuti taemin bukanya pulang

" Pulangllah hyung, bilang pada eomma aku menginapp di rumah jongin, "

" Mwoo?" Luhan menatap tak percaya sepupunya itu, bagaimana bisa sehun sesantai itu mmenginap di rumah orang lain

Seakan mengerti kebingungan luhan taeminpun mulai berucap " sehun sudah ku anggap adiku sendiri luhan_shi, dia sudah sering menginap disini, pakaiannya pun banyak di lemari jongin, lagi pula sekarang sudah malam, pulang dan beristirahatlah" ucap taemin lembut

" Kau dengar itu XI luhan, sudah malam, dan segeralah pulang" sehun mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir, dan dengan lempengnya sehun memanggil luhan tanpa embel_embel .

luhan menggerutu merutuki seorang oh_sehun yang kelewat songong sejaligus pabo itu

Dengan kesal luhan melajukan mobil sehun setelah pamit pada taemin.

" Kalian dari mana, kenapa rumah begitu sepi dan berantakan sekali, bahkan belanjaan makanan dan sayuranpun tercecer di lantai dan,,,,," ujar minho tanpa jeda setelah melihat istrinya dan sehun memasuki rumah, namun ada yang aneh yang membuatnya heran,

" Jongin kemana,,?" Tanya minho kemudian setelah menyadari adik iparnya yang manis itu tidak ada.

" Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya minho mulai serius

Taemin menerobos masuk tak memperdulikan suaminya

" Tanyakan saja pada anak itu sehingga jongin meninggalkanku begitu saaja dirumahnya" tunjuknya pada sehun tak suka setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang Tengah

Sehun menunduk merasa sangat bersalah malu dan, menyesal "mianhe hyung, mungkin jongin sangat marah dan sangat kecewa padaku, handphonenya saja tidak aktif" sesalnya

" Sebenarnya ada apa sehun_ah?" Tanya minhoo dan menuntun sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya, ia elus pundak namja yang sudah sangat dekat dan akrab dengannya itu

" Jongin memutuskannya" ucap taemin malas mewakili jawaban sehun.

Minho terdiam seketika sehun semakin menunduk dalam, ia merasa malu sangat malu, namun beberapa detik setelahnya

" "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ jadi jongin memutuskanmu "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ " sehun langsung melotot, bukannya memberi ketenangan minho malah membuat hati sehun dongkol, minho menertawainya

" Akhirnya jongin memmutuskanmu juga setelah sekian lama kau berulah di belakangnya "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ "

" Diam yeobo, tawamu membuatku geli" ujar taemin sambil melengos ke dapur

Tawa minho mulai mereda , ia merasa kasihan juga melihat tampang sehun yang sangat memprihatinkan itu, ia usap sekali lagi punggung namja tampan di sebelahnya itu 'sabar'

" Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Dan akhirnyaa dengan berat hati sehunpun menceritakan semuanya Kepada minho yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rekannya itu.

_

PLAYBOY

Sehun bergerak gelisah di atas sofa, dilirknya jam tangan yang sudah menunjukan tengah malam namun jongin yang di tunggunya tak kunjung pulang ia semakin gelisah dan khawatir, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah ulahnya, kesalahannya, sehun hendak mencari jongin kemana malam_malam begini sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana perginya namja tan itu

" Arrrggggg" sehun kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan Itu entah sudah kesekian kalinya ia lakukan sehingga tampangnya terlihat seperti Zhombie dengan kulit putihnya itu,jangan lupakan mata sipitnya yang mulai menghitam di sisi_sisinya karna terlalu lama menangis dan memikirkan jongin

Ckleeek

Sehun langsung bangkit dan menatap sosok yang sedari tadi di Tunggunya itu sendu

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah dengan gontai, tampangnya sangat memprihatinkaan. Rambut acak_acakan mata yang Sembab, sepertinya ia habis menangis selama di luar itu membuat sehun semakin merasa bersalah menatapnya.

" Jo-jonginie,,," sehun memanggil_manggil nama orang terkasihnya itu namun sang empu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas

Greeeb

Sehun berhasil memeluk jongin dari belakang saat namja manis itu akan memasuki kamarnya

Jongin diam dan masih setia menundukan wajahnya saat sehun semakin erat dalam pelukannya, jongin. Sama sekali tidak menolak, namun ia terisak.

" Aku mohon, jangan, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,," sehun menciumi tengkuk jongin menghirup aroma khas namja tan itu, sungguh ia tak ingin kehilangan jongin.

"Terlambat"

" Tidak, aku mohon"

" Lepaskan aku sehun_ah, aku mohon, aku hanya tak ingin sakit lagi"

" Mianhe,,mianhe jongini,, joengmal mianheyo" jongin semakin terisak mendengarkan kata maaf sehun yang sudah kebal di telinganya itu

" Lepas dan pulanglah, kau bukan siapa_siapa aku lagi"

" Ani,,"

" Aku mohon" sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras

Jongin mendongakan wajahnya menatap langit_langit ruangan itu menarik nafas sedalamm_dalamnya dan menghembuskannya kasar, mencoba meredam tangisnya,

Brakkkk

Tanpa di duga oleh sehun, jongin mendorongnya kasar hingga ia terjatuh di lantai granit yang dingin itu.

" SUDAH AKU BILANG LEPAS" teriak jongin

" Jo_jonginie,,"

Jongin memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah lebar

Bruuuk

Ia melempar semua pakaian sehun yang berada di lemarinya,hingga tercecer di lantai

Sehun tak percaya jongin akan melakukan hal ini, ini sama saja dengan mengusir sehun,upss bukankah jongin sudah mengusir sehun. Dari tadi juga.

" Jongini apa yang kau lakukan"

" Pulanglah ke rumahmu oh_sehun"

" Aku mohon biarkan aku menjelaskannya dan kasih aku kesempatan terakhir" pinta sehun dan meraih tangan jongin

Lagi_lagi jongin menampiknya kasar

"Sudah berapa kali kau menjelaskan padaku, sudah berapa kali kau minta maaf padaku, aku bosan, aku lelah sehun_ah,,aku sakit karna mencintaimu, sakit" jongin meremat dada kirinya kencang, matanya kembali berlinang

'Apa benar aku selalu menyakitimu jonginie? Apa benar aku selalu melukaimu seperti yang kau katakan selama ini' batin sehun yang menatap sendu kearah jongin, dan sehun bodoh jika ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah sangat keterlaluan menyakiti jongin selama ini, padahal namja manis itu selalu bersabar menghadapi sikapnya.

"Kau tak akan menenemukan seorang sepertiku,Tak ada yang seperti aku dimanapunn,Aku kecewa padamu, kamu mencoba menipuku berulang kali,,,kau tahu,,Aku jauh lebih baik dari mereka semua"

tubuh sehun melemas, bibirnya serasa kelu, jiwanya serasa di hempaskan, jongin sepertinya sungguh_sungguh dengan ucapannya

" Mau jadi apa kamu kalau terus begitu?Sudah ku bilang jangan main-main dengan ku, jangaan main_main dengan hubungan kita,hiks"jongin mulai terisaak masih menatap sehun sendu

"Sudah ku bilang untuk baik-baik saat aku masih cinta, tapi apa,, APA?,kau Bahkan masih saja berulaah di belakangku,,,"

" Hiks Aku sudah muak, MUAK,,hiks" jongin menuduk dalam membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir dan tercecer di lantai

" Jo_jongin_nie"sehun hendak meraih tubuh ringkih yang bergetar itu namun langkahnya terhenti oleh ucapan jongin.

" pergi, pulang dan jangan temuiku lagi"

Blaaaaam

Bruuuuk

Seiring dengan ditutupnya pintu kamar jongin, tubuh sehun ambruk tak tahan menopang berat tubuhnya karna sebagian jiwanya kini seolah terhempas jauh dari raganya

' Mungkin Separuh namja di dunia ini adalah namja yang Tak ada bedanya denganku yang brengsek ini jonginie, walau kau mencoba menjaauh dariku, aku akan terus menempel di dekatmu,tanpa kamu tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang dan cintaku padamu, Kau akan tetap menganggapku namja brengsek, aku tak peduli, kau adalah nafasku aku mencintaimu,aku akan menunggumu sampai kau mau menerimaku kembali'

Sehun mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dengan linangan air mata, taemin yang mellihat adegan itu merasa sangat iba, biar bagaimana berisik dan nakalnya sehun, ia tetap menyayangi namja miilky itu sama seperti jongin, biarpun sehun sering membuat kepalanya pening tapi taemin peduli, melihat sehun seperti sekarang, jujur ia khawatir.

" Kau di usir istrimu sehun_ah" dan pertanyaan minho barusaan sukses di hadiahi jitakan telak oleh taemin Dan tatapan horrornya, sungguh, suaminya itu tidak mengerti

Tanpa jawaban, dan tanpa ucapan salam Untuk sekedar pamit, tanpa sepatah katapun sehun terus melangkah dengan menunduk meninggalkan kediaman keluarga kecil kim itu,  
Pikirannya kini penuh dengan nama 'jongin'

_

" Hiks,,, hiks mianhe sehun_ah, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi hiks" jongin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal mereedam suara tangisnya sambil terus terisak, jujur ia tidak mau putus dengan sehun namun ia juga tidak mau sakit lagi dengan sikap namja tampan itu, jongin lelah bahkan ia terlalu lelah, ia ingin Melupakan sehun dan jauh dari namja itu, namun hatinya menolak mentah_mentah keputusan otanknya, kinerja otak dan hatinya tidak sinkron.

'Bolehkah Aku berharap satu hal?'

'Bolehkah Aku berharap dalam cintaku juga terjadi sesuatu'

'Misalnya'

'Cinta tulus dari seorang oh_sehun'

Dan jonginpun terlelap dalam Tangisnya tanpa sempat mengganti bajunya

- TBC

Ɯǩά=))º°˚ Ɯǩά=))º°˚ Maaf jika penulisannya berantakan dan banyak Typo,, Ovay malas edit lagi,,

Balas REVIEWW,,,,,YU Mariiiiiiii,,,,


	3. Chapter 3

•• .' •

Sepulang dari rumah taemin karna jongin usir,sehun lantas tak langsung pulang melainkan mampir ke sebuah pub malam langganannya, ia juga menghubungi luhan untuk menjemputnya karna ia tak membawa mobil

Tring'

Sebuah gelas beradu dengan gelas di genggamman sehun

" Luhan hyung" lirih sehun menatap orang itu

" Cih, masih bisa kau memanggilku hyung setelah tadi kau memanggil namaku lengkap denngan margaku sehun_shi" cibir luhan dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi single yang cukup tinggi di sebelah sehun

Sehun diam tak menjawab, ia masih asik Dengan minumannya,pikirannya kacau sekarang

" Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya luhan ikut meneguk minumannya tanpa memandang seppupunya itu.

" Jongin tidak Mau memaafkanku,"lesu sehun

" Apa kau mencintainya"

" Sangat, melebihi apapun"yakinnya

luhan mulai memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap sehun "lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini padanya oh_sehun?"

" Menyakitinya" jawab sehun Lirih masih setia bermain Dengan gelas di tangannya

" Kau tahu itu dan bodohnya kau tetap melakukan hal bodoh itu,,"

Sehun meletakan gelasnya di meja dan Balik menatap luhan tajam " ayolah hyung biar bagaimanapun aku ini namja normal, seorang seme sejati yang bisa tergoda kapan saja melihat keseksyan seseorang, yah walaupun aku sudah punya kekasih" bela sehun

" Playboy" sehun mendelik mendengar ucapan luhan

"jangan munafik kau hyung, ibaratkan kucing di kasih ikan, dia pasti memakannya dengann senang hati bahkan gembira"

" Walaupun ikan itu beracun?" tanya luhan

" Ya_yahh mungkin" jawab sehun tak yakin, luhan menyeringai

" Kau seperti kucing yang di kasih makan ikan beracun sehun_ah" sehun memicingkan matanya

" Maksud hyung?"

" Kau terlalu senang menerima sentuhan seorang yeoja murahan tanpa memikirkan resikonya, lihatlah sekarang, jongin Memutuskanmu, dan kata menyesal tidak pantas untukmu"

" Hey jangan menyudutkanku XI LUhan, kau berucap seolah kau namja baik_baik saja" cibir sehun tak terima

" Mungkin dulu aku sama sepertimu sehun_ah,sama brengseknya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku sadar, aku tidak bisa melepaskan my baozi, dia sangat berarti bagiku" sehun mulai menajamkan pendengarannya ia fokus menatap luhan yang sepertinya akan bercerita mungkin itu bisa membantunya.

"dulu aku sempat kehilangannya karna seorang bernama kim jongdae mengejar cintanya saat ia putus denganku, dari situ aku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa melihat xiumin hyung bersama namja Lain selain diriku, aku berusaha sebisaku meminta maafnya untuk kembali menerimaku, namun saat itu kondisinya tak jauh beda dengan jongin,ia juga tak mau memaafkanku, aku tak menyerah sampai disitu karna aku sadar aku pantas mendapatkannya karna terlalu sering menyakitinya dengan tingahku"

" Lalu sekarang bagaimana hubunganmu dengan xiumin hyung?"

Luhan menyeringai sambil memainkan cincin di jjari manis tangan kanannya, sehun meliriknya dengan tatapan polos

" Kita akan menikah setelah lulus kuliah nanti sehun-ah"

" Mwo? bagaimana bisa?"

" Kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan jika jongin sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darimu daan kau akan menyesal, kau hanya perlu berfikir untuk menemukan cara agar bagaimana orang yang teramat penting dalam hidupmu kembali padammu"

" Caranya?" Luhan melirik sehun malas, sepupunya itu terlalu bodoh, sayang ia memiliki wajah tampan saja.

" Aku kan sudah bilang, cari dan temukan, kau hanya perlu bersabar"

" Aishh aku tidak bisa bersabar, sehari tanpa jongin sudah membuatku gila" erang sehun frustasi

" Lalu kenapa kau bermain di belakangnya kalau kau sebenarnya amat teramat menyayanginya?"

" Yahhh itu naluri seorang seme hyung"

" Pabbo" dan luhanpun meneggak habis bir terakhirnya sebelum menyeret sehun untuk pulang

" Kajja bisa bahaya jika kita lama_lama di pub ini"

" Yahh hyung aku masih betah di sini"

" PULANG SE_KA_RANG"

PLAYBOY _

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya ia tampak kesal karna tadi pagi saat menjemput jongin di rumah taemin, tak seperti biasanya jongin sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu menggunakan kendaraan umun, sungguh sehun merasa hampa biasanya setiap pagi jongin akan duduk di sebelahnya dan berceloteh tak jelas menganggu sehun yang tengah menyetir, sehun merindukan ocehan jongin, bawelnya jongin dan,, er sentuhan jongin, jonginnya yang sexy.

Sehun menatap tajam namja yang sangat ia kenal yang tengah melangkah sendu memasuki halaman sekolah, sehun berlari mmengejar namja itu

" Jongin'ah" teriaknya sambil menarik tangan jongin

" Kenapa kau tak menungguku"

" Yahh lepas,," jongin terus melagkah dengan langkah lebarnya meninggalkan sehun setelah genggaman sehun terlepas

" Yahh yahh yahh tunggu aku" sehun terus mengekor di belakang jongin sesekali menarik jas almamater jongin. Membuat jongin risi dan mempercepat langkahnya kembali.

Sehun menyeringai melihat jongin kesal dan mempoutkan bibir sexynya yang selalu sehun kagumi Sehun kembali menarik narik almamater jongin sangat menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya di lantai 2

" Yahh yahh yahh jangan ganggu aku"jongin melepas jas almamaternya dan melemparnya ke arah sehun namun meleset

" Tidak kena" ejek sehun dan. Memeletkan(?) lidahnya membuat jongin semakin kesal dan menghentakan kakinya meninggalkan sehun

" Yahh tunggu aku" sehun kembali menarik tangan jongin dan memerangkapnya di dinding menghiraukan siswa lain yang memandang mereka berdua aneh, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bermain kejar_kejaran atau mungkin bermesraan

" Apalagi,," kesal jongin

" Mianhe"

" Jangan ganggu aku lagi kau lupa kalau kita sudah putus". Dan ucapan jongin yang cukup keras itu sukses membuat bisik_bisik tak percaya dan teriakan histeris dari siswa_siswi di sekolahnya itu.

Pasangan paling heboh dan kelewat mesum di sekolahnya akhirnya 'PUTUS'

Sehun dan jongin menatap sekitar mereka yang berubah berisik, ada yang senang ada juga yang berbisik_bisik tak jelas Mendengar jongin dan sehun putus

" Lihat bahkan mereka senang mendengar kita putus" dengan kesal jongin mendorong tubuh kurus sehun dan berlari ke arah kelasnya

". Kenapa disini,, biasanya kau bersama sehun". Jongin menoleh saat seseorang menghampirinya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ruang dance, ia sedikit tersentak takut_takut yang memergikinya membolos adalah. Salah satu anggota kedisiplinan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sekolahnya, namun ia menghela nafas lega saat tahu siapa namja itu

" Kris hyung,, sedang apa kau disini" bukannya menjawab jongin malah balik bertanya

" Hanya lewat dan tak sengaja melihatmu,,jadi kenapa?" Jawab dan tannya kriis lagi

Wajah jongin muram seketika

" Aku putus dengan sehun " lirihnya

" Jadi berita itu benar,,? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian sudah lama bersama?"

Jongin menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ lantai tari itu mennatap langit_langit ruang dance dengan pikiranya yang membayangkan saat sehun ketahuan selingkuh " tidak cocok, mungkin" ragu jongin

Kris tersenyum

" Jadi ceritanya kau sedang galau dan membolos disini,, ckck menggelikan". Ujar kris dengan kekehan, jongin Menatap kris sekilas dan mempoutkan bibirnya

" ayolah jangan bertingkah seperti ini, kau sangat menggemaskan jongin_ah" ucap kris lagi namun kali ini sambil menarik ujung bibir jongin yang melengkung itu membuat jongin bangkit dan duduk menatap kris tajam

" Beraninya kau hyung" kris lagi_lagi terkekeh

" Jadi,, apa kau mau ku bantu melupakan sehun"

"Nde?" Jawab jongin tak mengerti maksud ucappan kris

" Apa yang paling kau suka selain sehuni"?" Tanya kris lagi membuat jongin bertambah bingung

'Apa yang. Aku. Sukai selain sehun' jongin meletakan tellunjuknya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dagu, pose berfikir

" Menari?" Jawabnya kemudian

" Baiklah,, menarilah,, sekarang"

Sepanjang pelajaran pertama di kelas sehun,hanya ia habiskan dengan melamun, tak ada semangat di dalam dirinya untuk mendengarkan celotehan saem,

tak jauh beda dengan jongin, bahkan jongin membolos dan memilih menghabiskan jam pelajarannya di ruang dance

Pukk

Seseorang menepuk bahu sehun dan duduk di hadapan sehun, ia adalah chanyeol sahabat sehun

" Benar kau dan jongin putus?" Tanya chanyeol hati_hati takut menyinggung. Sehun.

Sehun diam tak menjawab dan masih setia memandang ke arah luar jendela kelasnya

" Kenapa,,,?" Tanya chanyeol lagi, namun sehun tetap bungkam

" Jangan merenung seperti ini tanpa melakukan apapun, kau tahu, jongin cukup sexy untuk manrik perhatian seorang kapten basket sekolah kita yang bernama kris itu"

Mendengar penuturan chanyeol sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap chanyeol bingung

" Tadi saat di kantin baekhyun bilang, jongin tidak masuk kekelas dan memilih ruang dance sebagai tempat membolosnya, namun saat aku menuju kemari aku sengaja melewati ruang dance dan melihat kris tengah mengellus surai jongin, aku takut jongin akan berpaling secepat yang kau kira sehun'ah, apalagi satu sekolah sudah tahu berita putusnya kau dan jongin"

". Maksudmu?" Sehun mulai serius mendengarkan cerita chanyeol

" Lihatlah ke ruang dance, disana banyak siswa yang mendambakan jongin tengah berkerumun dengan wajah mesum, kau tahu, jujur aku juga tergoda melihat keseksian jongin kkeke" ucappp Chanyeol dengan suara mesumnya dan Θȋ̝̊̅̄. Akhiri dengan suara kekehanya

" Yahh jangan coba_coba mendekatinya jika kau tak Ingin mati di tanganku park chanyeol"

" "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ ƗƗaƗƗaƗƗa "̮ kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi baekhyun, mana mungkin aku berpaling darinya, dan seharusnya bukan aku yang kau ancam begitu, datanglah ke ruang dance dan kau pasti menyesal karna menyia_nyiakan namja se sexy jongin"

Tak menungu waktu lama sehun langsung melest dan menerobos kerumunan namja dan yeoja yang berkumpul di depan ruangan dance

Matanya terbelalak sempurna saat sehun melihat Pakaian yang jongin gunakan , baju tanpa lengan yang gombrong dan transparan. Celana pendek selutut dan jangan Lupakan aliran keringat yang menetes di pelipis dan tubuh tannya membuat jongin terlihat begitu sexy, di tambah kini ia tengah menari dengan sexynya di tengah ruangan sana,"MY LADY" itulah musik yang mengalun mengiringi gerakan erotis jongin.

Sehun Menelan ludahnya kasar saat jongin menggerakan tangannya dari bibir turun keleher dan berakhir Θȋ̝̊̅̄. bawah perutnya, sungguh sexy.

"Shiiit" sehun merutuki tubuhnya yang mulai menegang, namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat dilihatnya jongin yang tersenyum manis ke arah kris yang tengah mengangga menataap jongin dan tanpa berkedip, sehun yakin kris sama dengannya tak tahan melihat kesexyan namja tan itu

Gerakan jongin semakin membuat tubuh sehun menegang , sehun melihat sekeliling dan, benar saja bukan hanya tubuh sehun yang menegang tapi namja yang berkerumun di ruang dance yang menonton pertunjukan dadakan jongin itu sama teganggya, mata sehun menatap tajam kris saat namja tampan nan tinggi idaman yeoja di sekolahnya itu mulai Mendekati jongin yang tengah terengah setelah menyelesaikan dancenya

OOoOo°˚°˚OOoO, lihatlah betapa sexynya jongin dengan keringat bercucur di tubuh exotisnya dan kaos transparan tanpa lengan membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas, sehun merutuki jongin yang membiarkan kesexy_an tubuhnya terumbar begitu saja

" Pabbo" desisnya tak suka, ia tatap tajam ke arahh kris Yang saat ini menatap tubuh jongin dari atas kebawah seperti singga kelaparan.

" Lelah eoh" tanya kris sambil mengelap keringat jongin dengan sapu tangannya

" Apakah sudah lebih baik" jongin mengangguk dan meminum air mineral yang kris berikan Jongin tersenyum amat manis di hadapan kris membuat sehun semakin geram apalagi Kini ia lihat Kris hendak mengandeng tangan jongin keluar

sehun geram ia terlebih dahulu menampiknya dan menyeret jongin keluar," ikut Aku" jongin terkejut? yah tentu saja, sehun menariknya amat kasar.

" LEPAS, aku tahu kau marah, tapi apa hak mu sehun_ah, kau bahkan bukan siapa_siapaku lagi" jongin berteriak dan menarik paksa tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman tangan sehun yang terlalu kencang

" Kau tahu aku marah lalu menurutmu apalagi hah,," teriak sehun tak kalah kencang dari jongin membuat jongin terdiam, sungguh ini kali pertama semenjak mengenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan sehun, sehun berani membentaknya dan itu membuat dada jongin sakit.

" Kau tahu, aku tidak suka kau memamerkan kesexyanmu di hadapan orang lain, kau tahu namja yang kau panggil kris itu terus saja memelototi setiap lekuk tubuhmu saat menari, bahkan kulihat Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan aku tidak suka itu"

"Untuk itulah aku menari dengan pakaian tipis ini," sehun menatap jongin tajam, tak mengerti

" Maksudmu?"

" Aku hanya ingin menunjukan kepercayaan diriku. Terhadap tubuhku, meskipun aku kedinginan setengah mati, aku tidak peduli, dan aku akan membuat tubuhku panas dengan tarianku_"

" Jongin_ah"

"_kau kira hanya dirimu saja yang mengumbar ketampananmu kepada setiap orang, aku juga bisa sehun_ah,, dulu aku selalu menuruti apa katamu, dan apa kau menuruti apa kataku sehun_shi?, TIDAK, kau bahkan melupakan kekasihmu sendiri saat bersama namja yeoppo dan yeoja lain, cih,, aku terlalu polos untukmu"

" Aku tahu aku salah aku jan_"

" Aku tak butuh janjimu apalagi kata maafmu" sela jongin sambil menatap tajam sehun

". Baiklah aku tahu kau kecewa padaku, tapi aku mohon jangan pernah mengumbar ke_sexyanmu, cukup hanya aku yang melihatnya"

" Kau kira kau siapa hah,aku punya jalan hidupku sendiri tak perlu kau atur, aku mau bagaimana ya terserah aku , kau pikir kau siapa bisa mengatur hidupku, ingat kita sudah putus sehun_shi, dan carilah pendamping yang lebih baik dariku" hati sehun mencelos, pikirannya kacau, apakah jongin sungguh_sungguh dengan ucapannya, tubuhnya kini tak bisa berkutik

" Aku berani menjamin jongin_ah, namja dan yeoja diluar sanah banyak sekali yang ingin menyentuh tubuhmu, aku hanya ingin melindungimu, cukup hanya aku yang merasakannya"

" Egois, dan kau membiarkan tubuhmu sendiri di sentuh orang lain begitu maksudmu"

Sehun bingung menjawab apa, bagaimanapun ia berkata ia pasti akan selalu salah di mata jongin

" Kau tahu, semua namja hampir semuanya egois jongin_ah"

" Kau lupa bahwa aku juga seorang. Namja!"

" Lalu jika kau seorang namja kau akan mengumbar kesexyanmu begitu saja , itu maksudmu" nada bicara sehun mulai meninggi

" Semua namja seperti itu, sama sepertimu, tak terkecuali diriku, aku hanya mencoba setia padamu, namun kau bermain di belakangku, kesabaran manusia ada batasnya, dan kau tahu itu"

" Lalu apa maumu,"

" Jauhi diriku"

" Tidak bisa" sehun mencengkram pundak jongin tak menyetujui ucapan namja manis berkulit tan itu.

"Kau selalu menyakitiku sehun_ah, dan kenapa ku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, kau licik" lirih jongin sambil menundukan kepalanya

" Mereka menatap lapar ke arahmu, aku tidak suka jonginie" cengkraman sehun di bahu jongin melemah

" Mereka tersenyum mesum ke arahmu, terus menatap setiap inci tubuh indahmu, kau tidak sadar seberapa sexynya dirimu saat menari kau membuat namja dan yeoja itu kelaparan akan tubuhmu, apa menurutmu aku tidak akan masalah dengan hal itu?"

Sehun menarik daku jongin agar dapat menatap manik hezel namja manis itu

" Aku tidak suka, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi" lirih sehun sambil mengelus lembut pipi jongin

"Apa kau lupa, kau juga sama seperti mereka pada awalnya!, mencuri_curi pandang pada bibir dan tubuhku karna itu kau tertarik padaku dan menjadikanku kekasihmu" jongin tersenyum kecut memandang sehun

"Apa kau sudah lupa sehun_ah" jongin sedikit menekankan kata_katanya

Sehun menunduk dan. Sedetik kemudian ia megangkat wajahnya memandang dalam manik jongin " Yah, kau benar" jawabnya mantap

" Tapi, aku pikir itu wajar terjadi padaku, siapa yang tidak suka melihat kesexy_anmu, hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyadari hal itu, aku pikir kau tak keberatan dengan hal itu Dan mau menerimaku, kau tahu setelah mengenalmu aku sadar kau tak sepertti namja nakal yang aku kenal, 2th lebih menjalin hubungan denganmu itu membuatku nyaman walau kita sering bertengkar, hingga sekarang aku sadar, aku mungkin terlalu buruk untukmu" ucapan sehun melemah

" Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengertu" Tatapan jongin mulai menyelidik

"Aku adalah namja Brengsek yang dengan tulus mencintaimu jongin_ah,seorang playboy yang tak pernah menjadi kekasih terbaik untukmu,"

" Siapa yang tidak tahu kau namja playboy kekasih dari seorang kim jongin di sekolah kita sehun_ah, bahkan guru_gurupun semuanya tahu kita memiliki hubungan dan berkencan"

" Yahh kau benar, namun aku sadar ini salahku,,"

" Yahh karna kau terlalu perduli terhadap para fansmu dan menerima sentuhan demi sentuhan,memuaskan hasratmu benar begitu? Sungguh tidak adil, aku terus mengalah kau terus berulah, kita sama sekali tidak cocok"

" Dan aku rasa kau benar, kita tidak saling cocok satu sama lain" tubuh jongin menegang mendengar penuturan sehun,

'apakah sehun akan mengatakan hal yang tak di inginkannya'

"Mungkin kita tidak di takdirkan Untuk selalu bersama jadi,," jongin mengepalkan tangannya tidak siap mendengar kata_kata sehun selanjutnya ia tatap namja tampan di hadapannya itu tajam

" Aku terima kata putusmu"

DEG

Jongin merasa nyawanya tercabut seketika itu juga, sehun,, sehun menerima kata puTusnya, semudah itukah setelah apa yang selama ini mmereka jalin dan lakukan bersama'

"Berbahagialah, Sampai ada lelaki yang setia padamu, Aku akan sendiri menunggumu"

Jongin terdiam tak mengerti maksud ucapan sehun, ia terus pandangi tubuh tegap sehun yang kini mulai menjauh meninggalkannya,

Setetes air mata mengalir mengiringi langkah sehun yang pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

". Pabboya "

((TBC dulu yah,, ))


	4. Chapter 4

**_•• .' •_**

Jongin memasuki Kamarnya dengan gontai, tak memperdulikan teriakan Taemin saat menyapanya "kau sudah pulang?" Dan terus Menyeret tas gendongnya menuju kamar

Ia lempar tasnya kesembarang arah dan memasuki kamar mandi, pikirannya kacau semenjak Sehun mengucapkan kata yaang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan hati,, tapi ia juga sudah mengambil keputusan, seharusnya Jongin tidak menyesalinya bukan,,

_"Aku adalah namja Brengsek yang dengan tulus mencintaimu Jongin_ah,seorang playboy yang tak pernah menjadi kekasih terbaik untukmu,"_

_" Yahh karna kau terlalu perduli terhadap para fansmu dan menerima sentuhan demi sentuhan,memuaskan hasratmu benar begitu? Sungguh tidak adil, aku terus mengalah kau terus berulah, kita sama sekali tidak cocok"_

_" Dan aku rasa kau benar, kita tidak saling cocok satu sama lain"_

_"Berbahagialah, Sampai ada lelaki yang setia padamu, Aku akan sendiri menunggumu" ._

Hati Jongin benar_benar hancur,, sakit,, pandangannya pun mulai mengabur, matanya terasa panas, tubuhnya lemas dan akhirnya ia terduduk Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sebelah _bathube_ kamar mandinya, menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat, sunggguh memprihatinkan, air Matapun lolos Tanpa halangan,

Ia tarik nafas kasar dan membuangnya kasar pula ia memejamkan matanya seolah menguras air matanya Sehingga banyak mengaliri wajah manisnya.

"Eothoke,,? Eothokeyo,,,hiks,,,"

" Aku menyukainya,, huks,,huks,,"

"Aku mencintainya ,huks,,kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah menjalani sejauh ini hiks" isak Jongin

Taemin Yang sedari tadi berteriak memanggil namanya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ luarpun tak ia pedulikan.

"Hiks,,hiks joaheyoo,,joaheyoooo hikss,,"

Dokkk

Dokk

Dokk

" Yahh waegure,? Waegure Jongin_ah?,, apa yang terjadi? Buka pintunya" teriak taemin saat mendengar tangisan keras jongin dari dalam Kamar mandi adiknya itu,,

Dokk

Dokk

Dokk

" Hiks,, hiks,, joahe,,,joaheyoo,,, huweee,,, hiks,"

" Yahh,, Jongin_ah,,, buka pintunya,,, "

Namun Jongin tetap tak membukakan pintu Kamar mandinya dan terus bergalau ria Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dalam kamar mandi, hingga Taemin merasa lelah sendiri dan membiarkan Jongin menenangkan pikirannya sendiri, Taemin rasa Jongin sudah cukup Dewasa untuk Menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri.

**_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_**

Sehun Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dalam kamarnya hanya bisa merenungi kata_katanya yang ia layangkan untuk Jongin,

Bodoh, mungkin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuknya karna kini Sehun menyesali ucapannya itu

Ia pandangi handphoneya yang penuh dengan foto jongin , ia geser satu persatu touch_nya dan terus memandangi wajah manis namja berkulit tan itu,,

" Bagaimana bisa. Aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin_ah,, "

" Dan,, bagaimana bisa aku menyakiti namja yang sangat aku cintai,,, "

" Mianhe,,,"

Sehun Mengecup handphonya yang menampilkan Foto Jongin, membayangkan bahwa yang ia cium saat Itu adalah Jongin,

Sungguh, Sehun bisa benar_benar gila jika terus seperti ini,

**''''''''''''''''**

Pagi datang seperti biasaya, Sehun sudah bertekat untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin, appapun saratnya akan ia lakukan,

Dan sekarang Sαм̲̣̣̥α seperti pagi_pagi sebelumnya Sehun selalu berada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumah Jongin untuk menjemput Jongin, walau kemarin ia terlambat namun kali ini ia bisa pastikan bahwa Jongin masih berada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumaahnya karna sekarang masih pukul 06:48 KST mana mungkin bukan Jongin berangkat sekolah sepagi itu, karna sShun tahu betul Jongin sangat susah bangun jika sudah Tertidur.

**_" Sekarang aku sudah berada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan Rumah,, apakah kita bisa berangkat bersama lagi"_**

Itulah pesan singkat yang Sehun kirimkan untuk Jongin

Tak berapa lama pintu rumah Taemin terbuka dan munculah Jongin dari dalamnya, Θȋ̝̊̅̄ lihatnya Jongin merogoh jaket yang ia gunakan karna udara pagi ini yang lumayan dingin

" Aishhh,," sebuah geraman yang Sehun dengar dari bibir kesukaaanya itu, lalu ia melihat Jongin memasukan handphonya kembali kedalam jaketnya tanpa berminat membalas pesan singkatnya itu, Sehun kecewa.

Tap

Sehun segera menghalang jalan Jongin, Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya , Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun kesamping

"Bruukkk"

dan meninggalkan Sehun yang kini terduduk dengan tidak elitnya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumput halaman rumahnya,

" Jongin_ah,,kita berangkat bersama ne" teriak Sehun sambil mengibas_ngibas celananya yang sedikit kotor

Tanpa menghiraukan Sehun Jongin terus melangkah pergi walaupun hatinya sendiri sungguh sangat tidak ingin,

egois, lebih memikirkan gengsi dari pada hati.

**''''''''''''**

Tanpa lelah dan bosan sehun terus menunggui jongin Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan kelasnya saat waktu istirahat tiba, namun. Jongin Sαм̲̣̣̥α sekali tak terlihat, mungkin Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ruang dance pikir Sehun, dan kakinyapun kembali melangkah membawanya keruangan favorit Jongin.

sesampainya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ruang dance,,Sehun menghela nafas kecewa, sia_sia ia berlarian Θȋ̝̊̅̄ koridor sekolah menghampiri ruang dance untuk menemui Jongin_nya dan,,,, hasilnya nihil,, Jongin tidak ada,,

**_puk_**

Sebuah tangan melingkar Θȋ̝̊̅̄ bahunya

" Mencari Jongin eoh...?" Ucapnya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya membuat Sehun tersenyum mengejek,

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sini Chanyeol_ah,, bukankah ruang berlatih vocal Baekhyun ada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ seberang,,,"

" Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, jawab saja,, dan aku kesini karna aku melihatmu saat akan menuju ruang vocal,,"

Sehun terdiam, tak ingin menjawab ucapan namja tinggi itu karna akan sangat panjang dan tak tahu kapan berakhirnya,

" Jongin ada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ lapangan basket bersama Kris,, "

DEG

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan keterkejutannya,, seolah bertanya**_ 'sungguh'_** dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menepuk_nepuk pundak Sehun ' **_sabar_**'

Tidak bisa, Sehun tidak bisa sabar lagi,, dan diapun berlari menuju lapangan basket dimana Jongin berada

Sesampainya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ lapangan basket Sehun melihat Jongin yang tengah jingkrak_jingkrak dan berteriak seperti seorang pemandu sorak menyerukan nama Kris yang tengah bermain Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tengah lapangan itu

"Ck,, apa yang dia lakukan,," cibir Sehun tak suka dan segera menghampiri Jongin

**_Sreeeeet_**

Sehun menggambil minuman dari tangan Jongin dan meminumnya tanpa dosa

" Yahhh" sudah Θȋ̝̊̅̄ pastikan itu adalah pekikan suara Jongin

" Kau bahkan tak pernah menyorakiku saat aku yang bermain basket" ucap Sehun cuek tanpa menatap ke arah Jongin yang kini menatapnya tajam

Jongin menghela nafas dan mendudukan dirinya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sebelah Sehun sambil terus menatap Kris

" Karna aku bosan"

" MWO..." Jerit Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya dengan yang namja itu ucapkan,sedang yang Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tatap malah acuh-acuh saja

" KRIS hyung , hwaitingggg" teriak Jongin lagi dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan bibirnya, menghiraukan Sehun yang menatapnya terkejut

" Cih,, aku bahkan bisa bermain lebih baik lagi dari pada naga jelek itu"

" Kau bisa diam tidak" bentak Jongin dan kembali memandang Kris dengan senyum manisnya dan jelas Sehun sangat sangan tidak suka,, Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Jongin yang berubah 100% itu. Dan itu karna dia bukan, ck

" Kau lelah hyung,," Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri Kris dengan handuk kecil Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tangannya,lagi_lagi Sehun memandangnya tak suka, itu jelas

'Ia bahkan tak seperhatian itu padaku' batinya

" Ini minum hyung,," Jongin menyodorkan minuman dingin kepada Kris namun dengan cepat Sehun menyambarnya sebelum tangan panjang Kris menerimaanya

" Maaf,, aku sangat haus" ucap Sehun dengan tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun dan meneguk minuman itu hingga tak tersisa.

" Akhh,, segarnya" Sehun mengelap bibirnya setelah meneguk minuman yang hendak Jongin berikan pada kris

" Ughhh,,"

" Arawwwwww"

Saking kesaalnya Jongin Melihat kelakuan Sehun, iapun menendang kaki kanan Sehun begitu keras membuat namja tampan itu mengerang

" Yakk apa yang kau lakukan,Jongin_ah,, sakit tau,," teriaknya sambil loncat-loncat tak jelas memegangi kaki sebelah kananya

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya,, apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Jongin tak kalah kencang membuat Kris yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil itupun terkekeh.

" Sudahlah Jongini, kajja kita kekantin saja" dan Kris pun membawa Jongin dalam genggaman(gandengannya) tanggannya meninggalkan Sehun yang shock Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tempat

**_'jongini'_**

Tubuhnya memanas , mungkin jika ini sebuah kartun atau comic , Sehun Sudah mengeluarkan tanduk kecil Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya,

" **Akhhh tidak bisa Θȋ̝̊̅̄ biarkan"** teriaknya

" Kris memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan sayangku untuknya,, sungguh tidak bisa Θȋ̝̊̅̄ biarkan"

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya Sehunpun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kris dan Jongin, lagi_lagi ia melupakan niat utamanya untuk meminta maaf.

**...**

" Jongin_ah,, sepertinya kau sukses membuat Sehun cemburu" ujar Kris sambil memakan makanan yang sudah ia pesan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ kantin sekolah,,

Jongin hanya menghela nafas jengahnya " itu sudah biasa hyung, tapi tetap sajja Dia nakal, selalu saja bermain Θȋ̝̊̅̄ belakangku,," jawabnya pasrah tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana membuat Sehunnya setia

" Apa kau tak menyesal putus dengannya, bukankah kau sudah lama berpacaran dengannnya" Jongin menghentikan acara menyuapi makanan ke dalam mulutnya , menatap Kris sejenak dan menaruh sendok dan garpu Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tangannya dengan sedikit kasar

" Entahlah,," ucap Jongin dan kembali Melanjutkan acara makannya

Kris yang melihat Jongin makan dengan wajah tertekukpun terkekeh betapa manisnya wajah Jongin saat cemberut seperti itu,

' _Bodoh, kau menyia-nyiakan namja semanis ini Sehun_ah'_ batin Kris dengan tetap memandangi wajah Jongin,

kekehan kembali terukir Θȋ̝̊̅̄ bibir Kris saat melihat sedikit saus Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sudut bibir Jongin, dan juga Sehun yang kini duduk tak jauh Θȋ̝̊̅̄ belakang Jongin, sepertinya Sehun menjadi pengintai sekarang, dan sebuah ide terlintas Θȋ̝̊̅̄ otak Kris.

Kris menyentuh ujung jempol tangannya dan sedikit menjilatnya, kemudian ia arahkan jempol tangannya itu untuk mengusap saous yang menempel Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ujung bibir Jongin

" Makanlah dengan benar, lihatlah Bibirmu belepotan seperti ini ,,, kau seperti anak kecil saja " dan Kris mengecup kembali jempol tangan yang tadi ia gunakan unduk menyentuh sudut bibir Jongin

_'manis'_ sambil menatap tajam Sehun yang kini tengah kebakaran jenggot melihat Jongin hanya diam saja Θȋ̝̊̅̄ perlakukan seperti itu oleh Kris, bukankah hanya ia yang boleh menyentuh bibir Jongin, ck

Tapi itu dulu sebelum ia putus,,

" Gomawoo hyung"

Brakkk

Dengan kesal Sehun membanting sendok kepiringnya dan meninggalkan Kris dan Jongin,,

"Ckckc sepertinya ada yang marah Jongin_ah" ucap Kris sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh

" Eoh,," dan Jongin pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris

_'Sehuni_' batinnya

Ia tak menyangka Sehun mengikutinya

**...**

Sreeeet

" Yahhh apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Jongin saat ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya pada jam pelajaran berakhir

Jongin hendak mencakar_cakar wajah namja yang seenaknya saja menarik tubuhnya dan menghimpitnya kedinding namun saat Ia membuka mata ia langsung membelalakan Matanya

" Sehun-ah,, apa maumu,," bentaknya lagi

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa maumu, kenapa kau diam Saja saat Kris menyentuh bibirmu,, ck murahan sekali.."

" Tutup mulutmu, bukankah kau sudah merelakanku,dan,,, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, jadi,, minggir" Jongin mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh darinya dan sukses,, sesegera mungkin Jongin berlari menjauh tak ingin Sehun mengejarnya dan anehnya Sehun juga tak mengejar Jongin , malah berteriak frustasi sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke tempok sekolah

Bughh

"Arrauuu" ringgisnya

" Cihh,, bodoh" cibir Chanyeol saat melihat kelakuan Sehun

" Kau tak mengerti,,,jadi diamlah" ketus Sehun sambil mengelus_elus tangannya

" Aku mengerti, lebih baik kita pulang, kajja,," dan Chanyeol pun merangkul pundak Sehun meninggalkan sekolah

**'''''''''''''**

" Wajahmu kenapa,, ? Jelek sekali" cibir Luhan saat Sehun memasuki rumahnya dan duduk Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sofa tepat Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sebelahnya dengan wajah Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tekuk berlipat-lipat membuat wajah itu tak enak Θȋ̝̊̅̄ pandang

" Bukan urusanmu aku jelek atau Tampan" Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia merasa lelah padahal hari ini ia tak melakukan apa_apa selain mengikuti Jongin, dan sepertinya melihat Jonginnya bersama namja lain itu membuat perasaannya terkuras, tapi bukankah jongin seperti itu juga ulahnya, ckck

" Jongin lagi?" Tanya Luhan, dan Sehun menjawabnya hanya dengan helaan nafas,lelah eoh?

" Seme sejati tidak akan menyerah secepat itu Sehun_ah,,dan jangan menjadi **_Playboy tengik_**" ucap Luhan sambil memasukan keripik kentang kedalam mulutnya dan meneruskan acara menonton Tvnya

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?" Frustasi Sehun

" Berjuang,, fighting,,"Luhan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya dan berteriak heboh Θȋ̝̊̅̄ hadapan wajah Sehun

" Itu Sαм̲̣̣̥α sekali tak mendukung apalagi membantu" dan Sehun pun hanya memutaar bola matanya bosan

" Setidaknya kamu masih harus berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan"

" Kau kira aku sedang berperang apa" Sehun pouting

" Yahh, kau sedang **_perang hati_** bodoh" jawab Luhan tajam

" Akhhh entahlah,,, aku pusing" Sehun menjambak frustasi rambutnya

"Menjambak rambutmu seperti Itu juga takan membantu bodoh,yang ada kau malah Terlihat bodoh dan mungkin kepalamu akan menjadi botak,,,lebih baik kau kerumahnya saja sana,, kata eommamu kau lebih suka Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumah Jongin dari pada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumahmu sendiri" cibir Luhan saat melihat kebodohan yang Sehun lakukan,

" Itu dulu,," lagi_lagi Sehun menghela nafas

" Apa bedanya, sekarang dan dulu Sαм̲̣̣̥α saja,, kau saja yang tak mau berusaha,, bahkan jongin Sering teriksa karna kelakuanmu dia tidak mengeluh dan kenapa kau secepat ini menyerah,,"

" Ahh kau benar hyung,, tapi biarkan aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, hari ini sungguh menguras hati dan perasaanku " dan perlahan mata Sehunpun terpejam tanpa membuka sepatu dan mengganti seragamnya Sehun terlelap Θȋ̝̊̅̄ atas sofa.

Luhan yang melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya tak begitu peduli.

**''''''''''**

Hari ini Sehun tak menjemput Jongin karna ia yakin Jongin sudah berangkat dari rumahnya dan ini semua gara_gara Luhan yang tidak membangunkannya dan membiarkannya tidur seperti orang mati dan mengagalkan rencananya Semalam untuk berkunjung kerumah jongin, dan sekarang apa,,_ hell_,, Sehun terlambat,, sungguh Sehun menyumpahi Luhan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dalam hatinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolahnya,,

" Awass kau rusa china,,, pulang sekolah kau mati Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tanganku" rutuknya. Tanpa memandang kanan dan Kiri jalan lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya dari pada langkah kakinya

Bughhh

" Arghhhh" Sehun yang tersadar telah menabrak seseorangpun , Sehun segera menarik orang itu agar tak terjatuh,

"Gwenchana,, mianhe aku tak,,,eh" Sehun melebarkan mata sipitnya tapi tetap saja kelihatan sipit ' Kaget melihat siapa yang ia dekap saat ini,

" Hyu_hyuna,,," lirih Sehun saat melihat siapa yeoja yang kini tengah ia dekap pingangnya

" Gomawo Sehuni,,mianhe karna aku juga tak memperhatika jalan, tapi jika kau yang menabrakku aku rela" ucap Hyuna yeoja centil itu membuat Sehun kikut mengingat ia pernah menyentuh yeoja itu Θȋ̝̊̅̄ toilet yeoja sekolahnya

Sehun membenarkan posisinya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pingang Hyuna,,,

" Sekali lagi , gomawo kau membuatku tak jadi terjatuh,,,"

**Chu**

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan dan persetujuan dari Sehun , Hyuna mencium bibirnya sekilas dan berlalu meninggalkanya membuat wajah Sehun merona,

ayolah ini Θȋ̝̊̅̄ koridur sekolah bukan toilet sekolahnya yang bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa banyak orang ketahui,

dan benar saja saat Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelasnya, nafasnya tercekat saat hampir semua siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan tak suka,meremehkan, apalagi namja Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ujung sana yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun yang kini menatap Sehun dengan tatapan membidiknya seolah menelanjangi tubuh Sehun Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan umum

" Jong-jongini"

Cih

Dan Jonginpun meninggalkan Sehun tanpa ekspresi, Sehun hendak mengejarnya namun sial,, bell tanda jam pelajaraan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ mulai seolah mengeliminasinya

" Shiitttt,,, "

Sehun kini merutuki dirinya yang tak sekelas dengan Jongin, kenapa juga mereka harus tak sekelas eoh,?

Mungkin para guru mempunyai pemikiran lain semenjak mengetahui Sehun dan Jongin berpacaran mereka malah memisahkan kelas Sehun, hanya mengingatkan untuk menjaga saja, takut_takut Sehun berbuat mesum pada Jongin saat pelajaran berlangsung,menggingat tingkat kemesuman namja berkulit milky itu begitu besar.

Tengg

Teggg

Tenggg

Jam istirahat pun tiba , sesegera mungkin Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, padahal gurunyapun belum pamit keluar,, ck anak itu.

Ia takut Jongin semakin marah padanya dengan kejadian tadi pagi Θȋ̝̊̅̄ koridor sekolah, untuk itu ia berlari kalang kabut menuju kelas Jongin untuk menjelaskannya

Namun saat ia melewati taman ia meliat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan hati dan juga matanya,

" Jong-jonginie"

Hati Sehun ngagerolong(?) ҉ ǎ̜̣̍κ̣̝̇ǎ̜̣̍κ̣̝̇ǎ̜̣̍κ̣̝̇ǎ̜̣̍κ̣̝̇ǎ̜̣̍κ̣̝̇ǎ̜̣̍κ̣̝̇. ҉

**_'''''''''''_**

" Minulah,," ujar Kris sambil menyodorkan sebuah minuman isotonik kepada Jongin

" Eh,, Kris hyung,, gomawo" dan Jonginpun menerimanya dengan baik

" Kenapa ada disini dengan sapu Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tanganmu eoh?" Tanya Kris sambil mengelap keringat Θȋ̝̊̅̄ pelipis Jongin

Jongin meneguk minumannya dengan tak sabaran, sepertinya ia kelelahan

" Kau Θȋ̝̊̅̄ hukum?" Tanya Kris lagi, dan kali ini Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya,,

" Kenapa? Bukankaah kau anak yang pintar,,"

" Sehun" lirih Jongin membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti lebih tepatnya bingung

" Apa lagi yang dia lakukan sekarang" Kris menyandarkan kepalanya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ujung batang dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan siap mendengarkan cerita Jongin, Jonginpun melakukan hal yang Sαм̲̣̣̥α

Ia menatap langit sekilas lalu menghela nafas

" Tadi pagi aku melihatnya berciuaman dengan Hyuna" Jongin menunduk, dan Kris sudah bosan mendengar berita Sehun berciuman Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sekolahny itu sudah biasa, namun anehnya kenapa Jongin begitu percaya Sehun selama bertahun_tahun dan sekarang baru menyadari _kebrengsekan_ kekasihnya itu, eh,, mantan kekasihnya,

Ekor mata Kris tak sengaja melihat Sehun tengah berlari ke arahnya, sepertinya Sehun hendak menuju kekelas Jongin karna memang kelas Jongin berada tepat Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sebelah taman sekolahnya

" Kau cemburu?"

Dengan ragu Jongin mengangguk

" Aku rasa lebih dari cemburu" lanjut Jongin dan mengganti posisi memeluk kedua lututnya yang Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tekuk, menunduk, itu yang mampu ia lakukan untuk menuutupi wajahnya yang menyiratkan luka

Kris bagkit dan menagkup kedua pundak Jongin , membuat Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali

"Bagaimana kalau,,," Kris menggantungkan ucapannya membuat bibir Jongin melengkung lucu karna penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu,,," dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kris segera menempelakan bibirnya ke bibir kisable milik Jongin membuat Jongin terbelalak mendapat ciuman secara tiba_tiba itu

'Apakah ini termasuk kedalam sebuah pernyataan?' Batin Jongin

Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tengah ciumannya dengan Jongin. Kris dapat melihat Sehun mematung tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada dan tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan luka.

"Jong-jonginie"

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**PLAYBOY**_

_**chap 5**_

• • •

_**Pairs: HunKai**_

_**Lengh: Chap 5**_

_**Author:[~Ovay~]**_

_**Genre: romance,school life**_

_**Warning: BOY LOVE, YAOI,,CRACK PAIRS,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ, Typo bertebaran harap maklum,etc**_

_**Ini ceritaku , bukan ceritamu**_

• _**.' •• HAPPY READING •• .' •**_

•• _**.' •**_

"Jong_jongini"

DEG

Suara Itu, Jongin kenal dan hafal betul milik siap itu, Sesegera mungkin Jongin menarik tubuhnya hingga ciumannya dengan Kris terputus

Ia menatap ke arah belakangnya tepat dimana Sehun berdiri tadi,, dan benar saja, ia kini melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan langkah gontai

' _Apa dia melihatnya'_ batin Jongin

" Sehunie " lirih Jongin sambil menatap nanar punggung Sehun, entah kenapa rasa bersalah yang besar kini tengah menggerogoti hatinya

Tap

" Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kris memengang teguh tangan Jongin yang hendak mengejar Sehun

". Sehun,, aku harus mengejarnya"

" Biarkan dia belajar dari kesalahannya Jongin"

" Maksud hyung apa?"

Dan Senyuman yang menurut Jongin anehpun tercetak Θȋ̝̊̅̄ bibir namja tampan kepten basket sekolahnya itu

Sehun melirik jamnya, 19:17 KST, ia mendesah kecewa, ia bahkan sudah berdiri Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan gerbang rumah Taemin itu semenjak pulang sekolah, dan kenapa sampai selarut ini Jongin belum pulang juga, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya,

Sehun bukanya tak mau masuk, Taemin bahkan sudah menyuruhnya masuk berkali_kali hingga ia bosan sendiri, namun Sehun tetap batu dan berdiri berjam_jam Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan gerbang seperti seorang satpam rumahan itu hanya untuk memastikan Jongin pulang dengan selamat dan tentunya ia juga ingin tahu selama Sehun tak mengantarnya, tepatnya semenjak Jongin tak mau lagi Ia jemput dan antar, Jongin pulang dengan siapa

Dan kejadian Θȋ̝̊̅̄ taman sekolah siang tadi memang sangat menohok hatinya, namun ia harus sadar dan iklas mengakui kesalahannya, bahkan dirinya melakukan lebih dari yang Jongin dan Kris lakukan.

Sehun menunduk bersandar Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dinding pagar sambil memainkan ujung seragamnya,,

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ujung seragam, Sehun segera menegapkan tubuhnya dan menghadap namja yang kini tengah berjalan dengan menunduk itu,

Tap

Langkah Jongin berhenti saat matanya menangkap sepatu yang menghalang jalannya, ia mengangkap wajahnya perlahan

DEG

Jongin mundur selangkah saat mengetahui siapa namja itu

Mata mereka saling beradu, bukan tatapan yang mengejutkan atau tatapan membunuh, lebih jatuh kepada tatapaan kesedihan, dan kepedihan

Mereka saling pandang satu Sαм̲̣̣̥α lain dengan. Tatapan nanar mereka dari pancaran mata masing_masing hingga akhirnya Sehun memecahkan kecanggungan itu dengan senyumnya yang ia paksakan

" Sukurlah kau pulang dengan selamat, aku jadi tenang sekarang bisa melepaskanmu untuknya " dan melangkah melewati Jongin, namun Sehun tak benar benar pergi ia mematung sejenak

Hati Jongin mencelos sakit melanda rongga dada bagian kirinya, rasa bersalah kembali Menggerogotinya, namun ia juga tidak berbalik menatap kepergian Sehun, ia langkahkan kakinya dengan amat pelan hendak membuka pintu gerbang,menenagkan diri Θȋ̝̊̅̄ kamarnya yang nyaman mungkin sedikit membantu, namun saat tangannya tepat menyentuh pegangan gerbang,sebuah suara kembali membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya

" Selamat_malam ,,,, Jongin"

Dan Sehunpun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan rumah Jongin dan Taemin.

_'Kau bahkan masih bisa mengucapkan selamat malam padaku setelah apa yang kau lihat Θȋ̝̊̅̄ taman sekolah sehuni'_

_'Apa aku jahat_?'

**''''''''''' **

" Jongin_ah,, Sehun mana, kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya masuk" tak Jongin hiraukan pertanyaan hyungnya itu yang kini Tengah berpelukan Ria Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sofa ruang tengah bersama Minho_nya.

" Kau tahu Jongin.,, dari pulang sekolah dia menunggumu Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan gerbang, hyung sudah menyuruhnya masuk, tapi dasar Sehun, dia tetap kukuh menunggumu pulang dengan selamat dan tahu dengan siapa kau pulang"

" Bahkan diapun tak mau hyung suruh makan dulu" tambah Minho

DEG

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya mendengar penuturan hyungnya itu_,. 'Selama itukah Sehun berdiri disana'_ Jongin sungguh-sungguh merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sehun, dengan cepat ia berlari kembali keluar rumahnya ' _Sehuni juga Belum makan dari siang, dia Bisa_ _sakit_' tak perdulikan lagi Taemin yang berteriak memanggil namanya,mengejar Sehunnya itu yang terpenting.

" Yahhh Kim Jongin, kau mau kemana lagi, "

Brakkk

" Kau bahkan baru pulang"

Lagi_lagi Taemin hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan Selalu seperti ini , memijat kepala itu cukup membantu, Sehun dan Jongin selalu membuatnya stres.

Sesampainya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumah Sehun segera memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya, tak memperdulika pertanyaan Luhan dan juga eommanya karna pulang terlambat, seharusnya mereka sudah hapal bukan kalau Sehun lebih sering Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumah Jongin dari pada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumahnya sendiri, dan mereka juga seharusnya tahu kemana Sehun pergi hingga telat pulang, namun kali ini berbeda karna Sehun maupun Taemin tak memberi kabar kepada kedua orang tua Sehun, hingga sebuah pertanyaan '' _dari mana saja kau ,, jam segini baru pulang?"_ Di layangkan oleh Eomma Sehun dengan sedikit penekanan.

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Eomma Sehun saat melihat Sehun hanya mengaduk_aduk makanannya tanpa mau memakannya

"Patah hati?" Jawab Luhan , dan memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Sehun dan malah menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke arah Sehun

sepupunya itu memang sangat menyebalkan

" Kalian masih bertengkar?" Kini giliran Appa Sehun yang bertanya Dan Sehun tetap bungkan masih asik mengaduk-aduk makananya

" Dia terlalu bodoh hanya untuk meminta maaf paman" lagi_lagi Luhan yang menjawab, padahal pertanyaan itu terlontar untuk Sehun

" Apa susahnya meminta maaf,,," cibir Appa Aehun

" Jelas susah, karna kesalahan Aehun sudah sangat fatal,,dan itu sering ia lakukan hingga Jongin jengah" sepertinya Luhan benar_benar menambah kacau suasana hati Sehun

Brakkk

Karna kesal Sehun akhirnya mengebrak meja makan dan b̲̣̣̣̥α̇̇̇̊п̥̥ǧ̩̥υ̲̣̥n̤̥̈̊ dari duduknya, menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya dan juga Luhan .

" Kalian tidak mengerti,,,, " teriaknya dan setelahnya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan mengerang seperti singa ck

"akhh,, lebih baik aku kekamar dari pada mendengar ocehan kalian, membuat moodku semakin buruk"

Dan Sehunpun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Dengan hati dongkol dan menghentakan kakinya, kekanakan.

" Yahh Sehunie,,makanlah dulu,,," teriak Eommanya

Brraaak

Dan itulah jawaban dari Sehun, dengan menutup pintu kamarnya kasar.

" Ck,,, anak itu" cibir Luhan dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang,karna setelah ini ia harus berkunjung ke_rumah Minseok baby Baozi_nya

sedangkan kedua orang tua Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan helaan nafas bosan.

Sehun membanting tubuhnya sendiri dengan kasar ke atas ranjang, pikirannya kacau suasana hatinyapun begitu buruk, melihat Jongin dekat dengan Kris saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila, lalu tadi siang apa? Jongin dicium oleh Kris Θȋ̝̊̅̄ taman sekolah dan Jongin DIAM saja,Hell,,

"Arggghhh kau benar_benar membuatku gila Kim Jongin" teriaknya hingga terdengar sampai ruang makan

" Mengenaskan,,,," cibir Luhan sambil menatap ke lantai atas tempat kamar Sehun berada

" Jangan pedulikan anak itu dia sedang galau" tambah Appa Sehun.

Drrrrtt

Drrttt

Sehun melirik handphonya Yang berada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ meja nakas,

BABYBEAR

Itulah nama yang tertera Θȋ̝̊̅̄ layar handphonya

" woahhh" teriaknya histeris langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap tak percaya handphone miliknya

" Jongin mengirimiku pesan" sesegera mungkin ia membuka pesan itu

_" Apa kau dirumah,,aku ingin berbicara denganmu"_

Sehun senang bukan main. Dia senyum lima jari saat membaca pesan itu dengan semangat 45 ia mulai mengarahkan jari_jarinya untuk membalas pesan jongin,, namun beberappa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali masam, ia urungkan niatnya untuk mmembalas pesan itu dan malah menatapi pesan dari Jongin tanpa mau membalasnya

' _Apa yang akan jongin bicarakan'_

_'Apakah ini tentang hubungannya dengan kris?'_

_' Jika ia,, lebih baik aku diam'_

_' Sungguh aku sakit hati'_

_' Lebih baik aku biarkan jongin bersama kris jika dia berbahagia'_

_'Karna aku hanya bisa melukainya'_

Drrrt

Drrrt

Handphone Sehun kembali bergetar membuyarkan pemikirann_pemikiran negativ Sehun, dan pesan itu dari Jongin lagi

_"Kenapa tak membalas pesanku, aku Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan rumahmu sekarang,, " _

" MWO" teriak Sehun , CKck Ğªќ nyante banget

Sehun hanya menatap nanar layar hanphonya saat melihat pesan Jongin, dan tak berapa lama handphonya kembali bergetar

_" Apa kau sudah tidur,, aku menunggumu, aku sungguh_sunguh ingin meminta maaf Sehun-ah,,"_

Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengintip Jongin dari celah gordennya,, ia meremat dada kirinya, sakit melihat Jongin kini Tengah menggosokan Kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia kedinginan, namun Sehun masih kukuh dengan membalas pesan Jongin apalagi menyuru Jongin masuk, kejam lebih memikirkan ego,

_**egois sekali,**_

Dilihatnya kini Jongin tangah mengetik Sesuatu Θȋ̝̊̅̄ layar touchnya itu.

Dan tak berapa lama handphone Sehun kembali bergetar,

_" Mimpi indah,, aku selalu menyayangimu,,anyeong"_

Mata Sehun berbinar saat membaca pesan terakhir Jongin, ternyata Jongin masih peduli padanya, itu sudah jelas bukan, kalau tidak peduli untuk apa Jongin malam_malam datang kerumahnya dengan masih memakai seragam lengkap

" Jongin Pergi,," lirihnya dan berjalan gontai menuju ranjangnya saat dilihhatnya Jongin meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya

" Ahh,, Jongin-ah,, kau kah itu,,?" teriak Luhan saat hendak keluar rumah dan menemukan Jongin tengah berjalan lunglai meninggalkan pekarangan rumah

Sreeet

Luhan menarik tubuh Jongin dan menatapnya " akh, benar ini kau,, apa yang kau lakukan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ luar, kenapa tidak masuk saja,, Eomma dan Appa sehun sedang makan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dalam" oceh Luhan tak melihat kondisi Jongin yang tengah memasang wajah sendunya

" Tak perlu hyung, lagi pula ini sudah malam" jawab Jongin dengan senyuman paksa

"Akhh tidak bisa begitu, kau sudah jauh_jauh kemari dan pergi begitu saja tanpa masuk terlebih dahulu, tidak, tidak,, kau harus masuk dan menyapa paman dan bibi,,," Luhan menyeret Jongin kembali masuk kedalam

" Akhh apakah si bodoh itu tau kau kesini"

" Nugu"

"Aishhh,, maksudku Sehun"

" Molla,, hyung" lirih Jongin yang kini pasrah saja Luhan bawa masuk

" PAMAN,,, BIBI,, calon menantu kalian datang" teriak Luhan dari ruang tamu, dan mendapat tatapan ilfiel dari Jongin

_'Namja ini tampan sekaligus cantik, sayang kelakuannya,,, urakan sekali'_

" Nugu,,? Dan kau kenapa masih disini, apa kau tak jadi ke rumah Minseok,, ehh Jongini kemari nak" Ucap Eomma Sehun saat melihat siapa calon menantu yang Luhan maksud,,

" Aigoo,, kenapa kau masih pakai seragam, apa kau belum pulang" Jongin hanya diam saja sambil menundukan wajahnya saat eomma Sehun bertanya ,imagenya sebagai menantu baik_baik pasti rusak mengingat ia masih memakai seragam lengkap malam_malam begini dan berkunjung kerumah orang pula, dan ini rumah Sehun, ⌣́_⌣̀┏̲h̶̲̅a̶̲̅d̶̲̅e̶̲̅e̶̲̅h̶̲̅┓⌣́_⌣

Eomma Sehun membawanya keruang makan

" Ahh,, Jongin, lama tak kesini, Appa merindukanmu" sambut Appa Aehun saat istrinya menggandeng Aongin untuk duduk bersama Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ruang makan

" Nado ,, Appa" lirihnya yang lebih tepat sebagai sebuah bisikan

" Akhh,, kita sedang makan malam, apa kau sudah makan? Makan dulu ne" dengan cepat Jongin menggeleng menolak tawaran eomma Sehun

" Aku,,aku kesini hanya untuk bertemu Se-sehun,, eomma,, apa dia ada?"

"Ahh bocah itu,, biar aku panggilkan bi" tawar Luhan dan melesat kekamar Sehun

" Apa kalian ada masalah,, ? Sehun bahkan tak mau makan tadi, bujuk dia agar mau makan, mungkin kalau kau yang membujuknya mungkin ia berubah pikiran" ucap eomma Sehun sambil menyendokan nasi untuk Jongin, calon mertua yang baik bukan,ck

" Gumawo,,, akan aku coba eomma"

" Aku sudah bilang aku tidak Mau makan, kenapa kau malah memaksaku, aku ingin tidur rusa, lepaskan tanganmu"

" Kau akan menyesal nanti"

" Aku tidak peduli,, lepaskan aku, aku mau tidur,kau ini menyebalkan sekali"

" Ayolahh ,,kau pasti akan menyesal jika tidak makan malam sekarang"

Sehun dan Luhan saling berteriak dan saling tarik menarik satu Sαм̲̣̣̥α lain, Sehun yang terus memaksa dan menyeret Tubuhnya masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dan Luhan yang terus menarik Tubuh kurus Sehun sebisa dan sekuat yang ia bisa membawa Sehun kemeja makan

Mendengar teriakan_teriakan itu membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan memasang sebuah senyuman saat melihat kedua orang itu

" Sehuni"

DEG

Sehun berhenti meronta dan berteriak, suara itu mampu menghipnotisnya, perlahan ia mengarahkan pandangnnya dan ,,, Bingo

Ada Jongin Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ruang makan yang tengah tersenyum manis, seingatnya tadi Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, namun kini kenapa Jongin ada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ruang makan rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang pula

_' Ini beneran jongin kan , bukan jongin Bohongan. Atau hantu jadi-jadian'_ pikiran bodoh Sehun

_**...**_

Sehun dan Jongin kini tengah duduk berhadap hadapan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ meja makan, sedangkan Luhan duduk Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sebelah Sehun, dia bukanya mau makan lagi, tapi emang dasar Luhan selalu ingin tahu masalah orang apalagi orang itu Sehun makanya dia duduk Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sebelah Sehun sekarang

" Makanlah,," ucap Jongin sambil menyendokan nasi kepiring Sehun yang sibuk dengan handphonya, tak menghiraukan Jongin

Luhan jengah, dan melirik apa yang Sehun lakukan,

_**Bermain game**_

"Pabbo,pabbo" rutuk Luhan

Jongin merogoh handphonya saat melihat Sehun tak bergeming dan mengabaikannya, Jongin mengetikan sesuatu

" Tolong kasih aku kesempatan untuk meminta maaf"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya saat sebuah pesan masuk menganggu acaranya bermain game,, Sehun meng-_**close**_ pesan itu dan melanjutkan kembali bermain gamenya

Luhan yang Berada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sebelah Sehun mulai jengah, dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter haruskah mereka saling mengirimi pesan _**'pasangan aneh**_ batin Luhan sambil menatap Jongin dan Sehun secara bergantian

Sehun hendak minum setelah teriak_teriak dengan Luhan tadi tenggorokannya kering juga, ia meraba gelas yang kosong Θȋ̝̊̅̄ hadapannya dan Jongin yang melihat itu segera menyambar gelas itu dan mengisinya dengan air lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun

Sehun menatap Jongin tanpa ekspresi sejenak dan melanjutkan acara **bermain game**_nya tanpa meminum air yang sudah Jongin berikan

" Sehuni,,ada pesan masuk, bacalah dulu" dan suara Jongin barusan sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sehun padanya

Luhan kini tengah memijat keningnya

Untung kedua orang tua Sehun meninggalkan mereka karena menurut mereka ini urusan remaja

jadi hanya Luhan yang tahu

Sehun menggerakan jari telunjuknya mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat padanya, Jongin menurut dan mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan begitupun juga Sehun hingga kini mereka terlihat seperti tengah berciumaan, padahal jika Θȋ̝̊̅̄ lihat dari samping mereka tengah berbisik, itu adalah kata yang tepat

" Jangan ganggu aku lagi, berbahagialah bersama kapten basket itu" bisik Sehun

Lagi lagi Luhan. Θȋ̝̊̅̄ buat heran oleh tingkah polah Jongin dan Sehun

Haruskah mereka berbisik Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan orang Lain,apakah Luhan tidak boleh tahu.

" Aku tidak ada ,,,"

" Tapi kau menerima ciumannya begitu saja"

" Itu,,"

" Sudahlah,, aku tak ingin membahasnya" dan Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang makan

" Yahh Sehun pabbo, kau mau kemana" bawel Luhan

Jongin terdiam Θȋ̝̊̅̄ tempatnya, namun tak lama ia bergegas menyusl Sehun ke kamarnya

" Yahh kalian mau kemana, tunggu aku,,"

Brakkk

Belum sempat Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun , Jongin sudah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar Sehun

" Kita perlu bicara Sehun-ah"

Itulah yang Luhan dengar saat ia menempelkan telinganya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ pintu kamar Sehun, sepupunya yang kelewat bodoh dan mesum itu.

" Aku tak menyangka, kau begitu cepat melupakan aku Jongin_ah" ucap Sehun dan menatap dalam ke arah Jongin

" Aku tidak mungkin menerimanya, kau tahu itu"

"Mulut bisa saja berdusta, tapi maaf, aku tak percaya itu, karna aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas" Sehun membalikan badannya memunggungi Jongin menatap karah jendela yang memperlihatkan bintang

" Sehunie,,,"

Sehun diam saat Jongin memanggilnya

" Aku tahu kamu marah,tapi bagaimana kamu bisa menyimpulkan apa yang kau lihat tanpa tahu penjelasannya, bisa saja apa yang kau lihat juga tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

" Bagaimana ketulusan hati seorang pria tidak runtuh saat melihat namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagagai belahan jiwanya menerima begitu saja ciuman dari namja lain" jawab Sehun masih tetap memunggungi Jongin

" Kau jangan egois, kau bahkan menyentuh yeoja dan namja lain tanpa sepengetahuanku bukan" Sehun mematung, ucapan Jongin telak mengenai ulung hatinya, kejamnya Sehun pernah melakukan itu pada Jongin.

" Aku tulus Padamu, aku sadar aku salah, namun kau tak memberi kesempatan untukku meminta maaf, dan yang kutahu sekarang kau mulai melupakanku"

Jongin terdiam, menatap pungung Sehun dengan penuh Luka yang terpancar dimatanya

Dengan kesal Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun menghadapnya dan menatap tajam matanya

" Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan ,, lebih baik,,,,kau,, pul,,,"

" Ada banyak hal yang aku ingin katakan tuan OH_"

Sehun terdiam

" Jangan potong pembicaraanku, dan dengarkan baik_baik,,"

Sehun bungkam, begitupun Luhan yang tengah menguping Θȋ̝̊̅̄ luar

" Pertama,,,kau perlu mendengrakan penjelasanku,, aku dan Kris hyung tak ada hubungan apa_apa,, dan ciuman itu, sungguh aku tak menduganya, itu terjadi terlalu cepat"

Sehun melipat tangannya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dada mendengarkan ucapan Jongin

" Kedua ,,,Dulu kau bahkan melakukan lebih dari sebuah ciuman, apa aku mempermasalahkannya,, aku bungkam, karna aku percaya padamu"

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak dari arah Jongin

" Hampir 3tahun kita menjalin hubungan, dan semua moment denganmu takan bisa kulupakan begitu saja,dan itu akan aku jadika sebuah pembelajaran untuk masa depan, kemarin mungkin lebih buruk dari hari ini, untuk itu, aku akan belajar lebih baik untuk masa depan yang lebih baik"

" Aku harap, esok, harimu akan lebih bahagia dari hari ini, dan juga ,, aku menemukan fakta penting dari semua yang Telah kita jalani dan alami selama ini Jongin_ah"

Mata Jongin mulai memanas, pandangannya pun mulai blur

" Kau benar_benar mencintai namja brengsek seperti aku, dan aku sadar selama ini hanya luka yang aku berikan padamu,perasaanku hanya membawa rasa sakit pada ulung hatimu"

" Dan itu adalah alasan mengapa aku harus membiarkan perasaan itu pergi"

Luhan menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu kamar Sehun, sungguh jika ini rumahnya sendiri luhan akan mendobraknya dan memukul wajah Sehun hingga rata atas apa yang sudah ia katakan untuk Jongin

_'Aishh ,,aku heran bibi ngidam apa waktu hamil sehingga memiliki anak seperti sehun'_ cibirnya sambil menatap horror pintu itu.

Jongin tak berkutik, tatapan matanya masih berpaut dengan mata Sehun, Θȋ̝̊̅̄ lihatnya Sehun mengukir sebuah senyum simpul Θȋ̝̊̅̄ bibirny

''Ini bukan bertanda baik" batin Jongin

" Mianhe,, untuk bagaimana sikap saya selama ini, joengmal mianheyo karna saya brengsek "

" Saya serius Jongin,, saya,,"

Tubuh Jongin semakin menegang

" Ingin mengakhiri semua ini, aku tak mau menyakitimu lagi, dan,, pulanglah"

Tes

Dan setetes air matapun mengaliri pipi Jongin, ia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun, berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamar itu,, hatinya sakit , kecewa sudah pasti, Sehun setega itukah dengannya,,

Cklekkk

Blammm

_"Aku jahat, aku memang jahat Jongini, aku tak pantas untukmu"_

Sehun terduduk, tubuhnya serasa tak bertulang setelah mengatakan semua itu dan membiarkan Jongin pergi dengan air mata,

" Jongini,, biar aku antar" dan Sehun yakin itu adalah suara cempreng Luhan.

""""""""""""""""

"Sudahlah Jongini jangan menangis,, kau bahkan pernah melewati hal_hal seperti ini Sebelumnya dengan Tegar" Taemin mengelus_elus pungungung Jongin yang tengah terisak itu semenjak Luhan mengantarnya pulang,

"Hiks,, hiks,, hyung,, hiks"

" Yah bisakah kau tenang Jongin_ah,,kau lihat hyungmu hampir stres memikirkanmu,, apa kau tak kasihan,," ujar minho dan mendapat timpukan batal dari Taemin

" Jangan dengarkan dia,, jawab hyung, kenapa kau menagis eumm?" Taemin memeluk tubuh Jongin begitu erat

" Dia,, hiks,, Sehunie,, dia benar_benar meninggalkanku hyung ,, hiks,,"

Taemin menatap ke arah Minho seolah meminta pendapat, Minho malah mengedikan bahunya dan Taemin-pun tak bisa berkata apa_apa lagi.

" Aku juga akan melupakannya hyung,, lupakan dia dan melanjutkan hidupku yang baru tanpanya,, hiks,,"

" Aku akan ikut appa dan eomma,,hiks"

" Dan melupakan semua tentangnya hiks,, hiks"

Taemin langsung menarik tubuh Jongin menjauhinya

" Apa kau gila,, jangan bilang kau akan,,,"

" Yahhh,, aku akan pindah hyung,, hiks"

Taemin dan Minho terdiam

Dalam hati mereka berkata 'ini tidak bisa Θȋ̝̊̅̄ biarkan, Jongin akan lebih kesepian'

" Apa yang kamu lakukan Sehun_ah" tanya Luhan saat memasuki kamar Sehun

Membuaat Sehun sedikit terkesiap karna Luhan tak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

" Θȋ̝̊̅̄ mana sopaan santumu Xi Luhan" cibir Sehun

Luhan membaringkan dirinya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ ranjang Sehun " Sopan santunku tak berlaku untukmu, kau harus tahu itu namja brengsek"

" Kau benar_benar pengecut Sehun_ah,,memberikan alasan yang tidak seharusnya kau ucapkan dan menyakiti namja yang kau sayangi, apa seperti itu pantas Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sebut seme sejati, atau playboy tengik,," Sehun menatap Luhan. Dan mencibir tak suka, selalu saja begitu

" Ada 1000 alasan untuk menjadi tidak konsisten dengan hati kita hyung"

"Dan itu malah terlihat kekanakan , Sαм̲̣̣̥α sekali tidak lebih dewasa, kau sadar umurmu semakin hari semakin berkurang, kau bukan anak kecil yang masih bermain cinta monyet dan memeprmainkan perasaan"

" Apa hubunganku dan Jongin terlihat. Menyedihkan?"

"Bahkan dimataku kalian jauh lebih dari kata menyedihkan"

" Dan sepertinya kau Sαм̲̣̣̥α sekali tak mendengarkan nasehatku Sehun_ah,, dan maaf karna dengan lancangnya saya menguping pembicaraan kalian"

Senyuman miris terukir Θȋ̝̊̅̄ bibir Sehun

Keesokan harinya Sehun seolah kehilangan nyawanya, ia tak memperdulikan orang_orang yang menyapanya saat melewatinya pikirannya kacau hanya dengan mengingat nama Jongin, namun mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun sudah memutuskan,,

Jam pertamapun Sehun lewatkan dengan melamun, tak banyak yang Menganggu pikirannya, hanya nama Jongin saja dan tak ada yang lain , dan nama itu pula yang sudah membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dan berubah menjadi autis

" SEHUN-AH,,,,,hoshh hoshh" Sehun melirik ke arah Shanyeol sejenak dan kembali ke posisinya semula

Melamun

" Sehun_ah,, baca ini, hosh,, apa maksud pesan yang Jongin kirimkan"

Mendengar nama Jongin. Sehun segera merebut phonsel yang Chanyeol tunjukan

_**" Baekhyun_ah,, chanyeol_ah,, aku titip sehunie,, mungkin, aku akan pergi jauh darinya dan tak bisa menjaganya lagi,,maka dari itu tolong jaga dia untukku,, dan sampaikan maaf ku untunya,,,, KIM JONGIN"**_

Brakk

Sehun bagkit dari duduknya membuat kursi yang ia duduki terjungkal kebelakang

" Apa maksudnya ini,, " wajah Sehun berubah panik

" Jangan ,,jangan''

Tak membuang banyak waktu Sehun langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan melesat meninggalkan sekolah.

Sehun berlari menuju parkiran, ia hendak menelphone Jongin, dan sial,, dia lupa membawa handphonenya

Drrrt

Drrrtt

" ehh,,,,Handphone siapa ini" heran Luhan karna melihat sebuah handphone Θȋ̝̊̅̄ meja makan

" Ahh bocah itu teledor sekali" ujarnya lagi saat mengetahui bahwa itu milik Sehun, mungkin Sehun lupa membawanya saat selesay sarapan tadi

" Eoh,, BABYBEAR,," guman Luhan saat melihat sebuah pesan masuk Θȋ̝̊̅̄ handphone Sehun

Dasar emang Luhan yang selalu ingin. Tahu urusan Sehun, iapun membuka pesan itu

_**" Sehuni,, aku sekarang berada Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumah eomma dan appa, apakah kau akan menemuiku untuk yang terakhir kali,sebelum aku pergi dan tinggal bersama eomma dan appaku, Aku tak perduli kau akan menemuiku atau tidak, Yang jelas aku menunggumu sekarang,,**_

_**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya**_

_**Kim jongin,,"**_

" OMO,,, apa_apaan ini,," pekik Luhan menatap horor phonsel Sehun Θȋ̝̊̅̄ hadapannya

Braaakk

" Yahhhh,,," pekik luhan lagi saat terdengar gebrakan pintu yang dibuka kasar

" Mana phonselku,,," tanya Sehun tiba_tiba dengan penampilannya yang sudah acak_acakan

Dan dengan lempengnya Luhan melempar phonsel Sehun,untung Sehun dengan cekatan dapat menagkapnya

Drrrt

Dtttt

Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar, setelah merutuki Luhan namun hanphonenya berdering

" Taemin hyung" lirihnya

" Yeo,,"

_" Yahh , oh-sehun pabbo,, kenapa kau tak menjawab telphone ku dan membalas pesan Jongin"_

" Pe-pesan apa hyung,, dan Jongin,, memangnya kenapa"

" Ahh. Yahh,, tadi ada pesan dari Jongin, bacalah dulu" intrupsi Luhan

_" Jongin sudah menunggumu Θȋ̝̊̅̄ rumah kami yang dulu , dia mengirimu pesan singkat, apa kau tak menerimanya, atau jangan _jangan kau sudah menghapus tanpa membacanya"_

" Ah ne,, mianhe,, tapi sepertinya aku akan menghubungi hyung nanti,,anyeong"

PiP

" Maksudmu apa". Teriaknya pada Luhan saat menutup telphone Taemin tadi

" Baca saja,, aku yakin kau akan sangat-sangat menyesal.."

Dengan cepat Sehun membaca pesan itu dan menatap Luhan tajam

" Akan ku bunuh kau nanti karna tak memberi tahu hal ini" Luhan mengedikan bahu

" Itu salahmu"

"Aishh" dan Sehunpun berlari menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya bergegas menemui Jongin

Brakkkk

"Jonginie,,,," teriaknya saat memasuki kediaman rumah Jongin dan. Taemin dulu

Sehun berlari menuju kamar Jongin yang dulu

" Jonginie,, kau Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dalam hosh,," namun nihil malah semua isi kamar Jongin sudah bersih dan rapih tertutupi kain putih

Sehun mengelilingi rumah Jongin yang tidak bisa Θȋ̝̊̅̄ bilang kecil itu sambil terus meneriaki nama Jongin, namun yang ia dapat hanya pantulan suaranya karena rumah itu sudah kosong

Sehun berjalan lunglai menuju pintu keluar, tubuhnya lemas, hatinya sakit ia tak bisa menerima jongin pergi menjauh darinya, bukan ini yang Sehun mau, bukan perpisahan yang seperti ini yang sehun harapkan, cukup dengan melihat sosok Jongin setiap hari dan senyumnya setiap hari itu sudah menghidupkan jiwanya walau kenyataanya Jongin memilih bersama Kris ia tak peduli, ia tak mau Jongin pergi, bisa gila Sehun tak melihat Jongin sehari saja

**Brukk**

Sehun mendudukan dirinya Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sofa ruang tamu, kedua tanganya ia gunakan untuk meremas helaian rambutnya

" Kenapa_kau pergi,, kenapa kau meninggalkan aku,, hiks,,

TAp

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar sebuah langkah yang terhenti Θȋ̝̊̅̄ depan pintu masuk

Sehun terdiam, tubuhnya tak bergerak, airmatanya tertahan, sosok itu, berdiri tegap Θȋ̝̊̅̄ hadapannya

Mata mereka saling. Bertaut, namun tak sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir masing_masing, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan perasaan mereka dengan kemungkinan_kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya

" Bodoh..." Teriak Sehun dan berlari ke arah Jongin

Bruuk

Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin begitu erat air matanya jatuh tumpah tak tertahan, namun Jongin hanya terdiam, tak melakukan apa_apa bicarapun tidak

Perlahan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin Dan mencengkram bahu Jongin, menatap manik hezel itu dengan penuh pengharapan

" Aku tak mau hari ini menjadi hari terakhir aku melihatmu Jongini,,Aku tak ingin kau pergi"

" Aku tadinya akan pergi, namun Luhan hyung melarangku" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, Luhan, namja menyebalkan itu

" Saya kembali karena Luhan hyung bilang, kau terlalu bodoh rela menyakiti hatimu dan membohongi perasaanmu"

Sehun tersenyum " dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku"

" Dia hampir tiap hari memarahiku dengan ocehan_ocehannya karna kebodohanku, aku sangat membencinya, namun aku tak pernah berfikir bahwa sekarang ia telah membantuku mencegah kau pergi,,"

" Hahh, Luhan hyung benar, kau Terlalu bodoh, kau selalu berulah dan menyakitiku, tak peduli aku kesal setengah hidup padamu kau tetap berselingkuh Θȋ̝̊̅̄ belakangku, dan bodohnya aku yang begitu mencintai namja playboy sepertimu"

" Apakah kamu benar_benar menyukai ku" Sehun tersenyum mengejek

" Mollaneyo,, melihat kau seperti ini aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku,kau begitu kejam dan apakah kau tak bisa melihatnya dengan apa saja yang telah aku lakukan dan berikan padamu, dulu aku dengan mudahnya memaafkan kesalahanmu sedangkan untuk memaafkan ku kau harus membuatku menderita seperti ini hingga akhirnya aku memilih pilihan yang sulit untuk ikut kedua orang tuaku, tidakah aku juga bodoh mencintai orang bodoh seperthh hmmmhpff"

Bibir kisable kai langsung Sehun serang saat itu juga karna tak berhenti mengoceh,, dan itu sukses membuat bibir itu bungkam

Sehun tersenyum setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir jongin

" Pengakuan yang sangat mengagumkan. Sayang" Jongin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali

Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan menagkup kedua pipi Jongin, menariknya kembali kedalam dekapannya dan mencium bibir yang Sangat Ia sukai itu

Jongin mulai memeluk pinggang Sehun, dan merematnya saat tangan Sehun menarik tengkuknya membuat ciuman mereka semakin intens,, bibir mungil Sehun melumat dan mengigit kecil bibir kisable Jongin, melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Jongin untuk saling bergelut Θȋ̝̊̅̄ dalamnyaM Sehun semakin menarik tengkuk dan pinggang Jongin semakin merapat ketubuhnya

Hingga tubuh mereka linbung Θȋ̝̊̅̄ atas sofa namun ciuman mereka tetap terpaut erat satu Sαм̲̣̣̥α lain seolaha tak rela jika harus Θȋ̝̊̅̄ lepaskan

Namun karna pasokan udara Θȋ̝̊̅̄ paru yang kian menipis akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa

Sehun tersenyum dan membelai rambut Jongin, setelahnya ia rengkuh kembali tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya

" Sekarang kita sudah saling memeluk dan mencium lagi,," ujar Sehun

Dan Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukanya

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan lagi setelah ini eumm"

" Terus bergandegan tangan mempererat hubungan kita, jangan ulangi kesalahan yang Sαм̲̣̣̥α, karna jika terjadi, itu bodoh namanya. Dan aku akan benar-benar meninggallkanmu" jawab Jongin

Tuuuk

Sehun menyentil jidat Jongin dengan jarinya

" Apa kau meledekku dan mengancamku eoh,," Jongin malah terkekkeh dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat

" Heyy kalian" interupsi seseorang membuat Sehun dan Jongin melepas pelukan mereka dan duduk dengan benar melihat siap yang berdiri sambil bertengger tangan Θȋ̝̊̅̄ pingang

" Setelah membuat adikku menangis berhari hari dan dengan mudahnya kalian berbaikan berpelukan seperti ini eoh" nada suaranya semakin meninggi membuat sehun dan jongin menundukan kepalanya

"Mianheyo,, hyung" ucapnya serempak

" Sudahlah Taemin hyung, mereka hanya perlu belajar untuk menghargai perasaan masing_masing Saja,, dan pada akhirnya ,lihatlah,, mereka bersatu kembali kckc" ucap Luhan yang juga ada disitu bersama Minho dan juga Minseok kekasihnya.

" Aishhh,,, kalian berdua memang selalu membuat kepalaku berdenyut pusing,," omel Taemin

"Dan segeralah menikah aku sudah bosan mendengar kalian bertengkar" tambah Minho dengan tatapan bosannya

"Tugas akan segera kami laksanakan hyung" ucap Sehun dengan senyum mesum ke arah Jongin dan merangkul Jongin begitu erat

" Ck sudah main peluk_pelukan dan cium_ciuman seperti itu lalu selanjutnya kalian akan apa?" Jengah Luhan melihat Sehun yang mulai menyerukan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jongin.

" Selanjutnya kita akan membuat baby Oh°˚°,,, ђέђέђέђέђέђέ. "Jawab Sehun dengan seringaiannya

" Yahhh jangan mesum Θȋ̝̊̅̄ sini"

Plaaaaaak

"Arauuuuuwww"

END

HADEHH AKU tahu ini end-nya ngebut bgt, Ovay Cuma pengen tamatin ajah, ga mau panjang-panjang chapters-nya takut readers pada bosen heheh, ,, mianhe kalo jelek dan mengecewakan,,, #bowww

~Ovay~


End file.
